My Past Becomes A Nightmare
by MrsAldous
Summary: When her parents come to visit and invites her and the group for Christmas, she panic and becomes scared of her past and her dad.....wanna find out more read My Past Becomes a Nightmare
1. My Parents

**My Past becomes a Nightmare **

It begins with Abby Maitland getting ready to go to the ARC and Connor Temple was feeling Rex. Stephen Hart comes behind Abby and kisses her on the cheek making her smile and Connor just goes to Nick lab to her Nick.

Later on in the day, Abby had some unexpected guests came to the ARC and Julia who works at the reception went to Abby and told her.

"Abby, were you expecting any guests?" Julia asked.

"No, why is someone here to see me?" Abby questioned.

"Err...well let just say you got some guests at the reception" Julia answered.

Abby got up and went down with her and Julia went back behind the desk and Stephen, Nick, Jenny and Connor had come down the stairs after Abby. Jenny had caught up with Abby before she saw her guests.

"Abby, we got anomaly" Jenny said.

Abby took her jacket from Stephen and they left.

"ABBY" Julia shouted and she turned around. "What about your guest?"

"Err...I'll be as quick as I can" Abby replied leaving with Stephen.

About 5 hours later, Nick, Stephen, Abby, Jenny and Connor returned to the ARC and Julia had stood up and went to Abby.

"Your guest are in there, they been waiting for hours" Julia hissed.

"Oh is it that important?" Abby asked.

"Yes, they really wanna see you" Julia answered.

Jenny, Nick, Stephen and Connor stood by the desk and Abby sighed and went to the door and open it and she didn't look up straight away but she did after 2 minutes.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, but can I help you?" Abby said.

"Well I don't know you tell us" the woman responded.

Abby attention was brought and she looked up at her parents and they smiled at her and Abby looked at them both in total shock.

Abby looked at Nick, Stephen, Jenny and Connor and they smiled at her and they came in the room.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Maitland and this is my husband Tom Maitland" Sarah spoke out shaking Jenny hand.

"I'm Jenny Lewis" Jenny replied. "Would you two like a hot drink?"

"Oh that would be nice" Sarah let out following Jenny.

Abby looked at Tom and he looked down at her below and Abby followed Sarah and they all went up into the cafe that was there and had a hot drink apart from Abby who had just ordered a cold drink.

"We actually don't know a lot about you guys cos Abby never mentioned how nice you are" Jenny said.

"Well, we wouldn't expect Abby to mention us because Abby always felt she let us down as parents" Sarah responded.

"Oh right um well I don't think she done badly at her job, she really good at it" Jenny replied.

"Oh she loves animals because when we took her to Africa, she loved being around the animals, we would never see her until late so she always done me proud" Sarah spoke out.

Jenny smiled and took a sip of her coffee and looked at Tom.

"You're not talking much" Jenny pointed out.

"Not a lot to say" Tom answered.

"Are you proud of Abby work?" Jenny asked.

"Course I am" Tom replied looking at her.

Abby laughed and walked out of the room.

"Did I mention you look so much like Abby" Jenny told Sarah.

"Oh well she doesn't think that, sometimes I wonder what wrong with that girl" Sarah replied.

"Oh she had a tough day, she will be OK" Jenny responded.

"Well I hope so" Sarah said.

Later on Sarah, Tom and Abby sat down and chatted in another room away from the others and Abby was keeping an eye on her dad.

"Why don't you ever come and visit us Abby?" Sarah asked.

"You know why, me and daddy never get along" Abby answered.

"You're friends are nice especially that Connor" Sarah said with a big smile.

"Yeah, Connor my flatmate" Abby replied.

"Me and your dad have been talking and we want you to come home with us for this Christmas" Sarah out spoke.

"Err...no I don't think so mum" Abby responded. "I haven't really got the money and I promised I would spend Christmas with Rex"

"Who the hell is Rex?" Sarah asked.

"Rex is my Lizard" Abby answered.

"Well you could bring him with you" Sarah suggested.

"And I wanna spend it with them lot" Abby responded.

"They could come with you, we have room for everyone to come" Sarah replied. "Please come back for Christmas, you can bring anyone with you and I will make sure you get the best Christmas of your life"

"Maybe" Abby said.

"Oh Abby, what did we ever do to you during your childhood?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing" Abby answered.

"So you and your gang are coming to ours for Christmas" Sarah replied.

"Yeah we are" Abby said.

Sarah, Tom and Abby left the room and Sarah smiled at them all.

"Were see you for Christmas" Sarah responded.

"Who we?" Jenny asked.

"We have invited you all for Christmas because we don't want Abby to spend it alone so you're all invited" Sarah answered.

"Oh OK, well we will see you guys next week" Jenny said.

"Bye sweetheart" Sarah replied hugging Abby.

"Bye mum"

"Bye darling" Tom responded hugging Abby.

"Get off me" Abby said firmly walking them to the car and Tom touched Abby and she walked away from him.

Abby went back to the others and they looked at her.

"What the thing about Christmas?" Jenny asked.

"You guys have got to come I'm not spending it on my own with them" Abby answered.

"OK, were come" Nick replied.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Abby Parent's Home

**Abby's Parents House**

Nick, Jenny, Stephen, Abby and Connor arrive at Abby parent's house by noon and Abby already has a bad feeling about this all.

Nick knocked on the door and Tom had answered it and shouted for Sarah and came out to see them all and Sarah came out and went help them with the suitcases and Tom helped with Abby and got close to her.

"Err...I can handle it myself" Abby said.

When they all got inside they saw photos of Abby and her in Africa and Abby had gone into the living room and saw a big photo of Abby and the family and they all came in the living room.

"Wow, your family rich" Jenny replied.

"Thanks" Abby responded.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Tom offered walking up behind Abby and she turned around.

"No" Abby said walking away from him and Connor had notice the behaviour Abby was giving towards her dad.

"Err, water will be nice thankyou" Jenny let out.

"Coffee, no sugar" Stephen said.

"Err...water" Connor replied.

"Tea, 1 sugar" Nick responded.

Sarah came up to Abby.

"We painted it in here, not a lot of things have changed but we put all the photos up we have of you and the family" Sarah said to Abby putting her arm around her. "Right the rooms; you can have one by yourself if you want or if you want to share that fine"

"I and Nick will share" Jenny said.

"I'll have one on my own" Stephen replied.

"I wanna share with Connor" Abby responded.

They all went upstairs and went into their rooms and Jenny and Nick went into Abby room and Abby came in.

"Err no, this is my room" Abby burst out before they got comfort.

"Awww...she has a dolly house" Jenny pointed out.

"Yeah...I made that for her" Tom let out and Abby looked at him.

"Should have thrown it away" Abby muttered.

"Why throw it away, it lovely" Jenny said.

Tom walked up to Abby and touched her ass and Abby looked at him and walked away from him.

"You can have it if you want" Abby let out.

"Oh no...I...I couldn't your dad made it for you Abby" Jenny replied. "It probably means a lot to him"

"It does and she doesn't know that" Tom said.

Abby put her bag on the bed and Jenny and Nick left the room and Abby started to worry as Tom got closer to her body.

"Get off me" Abby replied.

"What happened to you babes?" Tom asked.

"I am NOT your babes, I am your daughter" Abby answered firmly.

Tom leaned closer to kiss Abby on the cheek and whispered to her.

"See you at dinner" Tom whispered leaving the room and Connor came in.

"Are you OK?" Connor questioned.

Abby looked at Connor smiled at him and nodded and he walked over to her and hugged her.

"What was this for?" Abby asked.

"Thanks for letting me share with you" Connor answered. "I'm a bit scared of this house"

"You feel like you're being haunted?"

"Yeah, you won't tell the others will you?" Connor asked.

"Secret safe with me" Abby replied hugging Connor.

"And if you don't mind me asking but what going on between you and your dad?"

"Nothing going on between me and my dad" Abby lied.

"It just ever since you got here you done nothing but pushed him away from you" Connor pointed out.

"It nothing Connor, so can we drop it?"

"Yeah sure" Connor said.

Later on Abby had gone downstairs and they were all sat around the table and Abby had sat down and she notice she was saved a seat by her dad.

"Well dinner is almost ready" Sarah let out, opening the bottle of wine. "Anyone want a glass?"

"Yeah go on" Jenny replied.

"Mum, can I sit in your seat?" Abby asked.

"No, you stay there, your dad wants you to sit next to him so you two can talk" Sarah answered.

Abby left the table without saying anything and went into the kitchen and the rest had notice Abby behaviour. At the dinner, Sarah was talking to Jenny and Nick and Stephen was talking to Connor. Abby however was looking at Tom who was looking at her.

"Abby..." Sarah called out.

"What?" Abby replied.

"I asked what you would like for Christmas this year" Sarah said.

"Oh um...I don't know" Abby responded.

"You know Jimmy was asking after you yesterday" Sarah let out.

"Really" Abby said.

"Yeah I told him you were coming home" Sarah replied.

Abby looked at Tom and notice the anger in his eyes and jealousy. After the dinner conversation, Abby had gone to her room and Tom had come up to see her and made her jump.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Abby asked.

"I've come to see you sexy, you never ever had a problem with it before" Tom answered.

"Get out" Abby said.

"You know, I'm lucky to have a daughter like you" Tom replied.

Abby started breathing really fast and Connor had come in and Tom looked at him and back at Abby who had calmed down.

"Sweet dreams" Tom whispered to Abby leaving the room.

Connor closed the door and went into the toilet and Abby left the room and caught up with her dad.

"When will you learn to leave me alone?" Abby asked quietly.

"Now why would you want that?" Tom questioned. "You mean the world to me sexy babes"

"I'm your only daughter and you sexual abused me when I was little" Abby cried out quietly.

"Only because I care" Tom whispered.

"If you cared, you wouldn't have done it to me" Abby said firmly.

Tom got closer to Abby and pulled her in closer to him and kissed her deeply on the lips and Abby didn't kiss back she tried to pull away and Tom had stopped and looked at Abby and kissed her on the lips and let her go and she started to cry as he went down the stairs and she went back to her room and saw Connor sitting in the bed reading his book and she went over to the bed and got into it.

"Are you OK?" Connor asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Abby answered.


	3. They Alone

**They Alone**

It was one afternoon and Abby had just come back to her parents house and went into the living room and no one was there and went into the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice and then went upstairs into her room and put the bags in her cupboard.

Tom had returned home, 10 minutes after Abby and went into the kitchen to get his check book and went into the living room and got a box out and went into the dining room and sat at the table.

Abby had come back downstairs and into the kitchen and had another glass of orange juice and then notice the backdoor was open and she closed it and then went into the living room and sat on the sofa and started to read a book and then she heard a cough come from the dining room and she stood up and went in there and saw Tom sitting there.

"What are you doing home?" Abby asked.

"Oh I need to catch up with payments" Tom answered.

Abby left the dining room and Tom followed her into the kitchen and she was shocked to see him there watching her movement.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Abby questioned.

"Doing what?" Tom said walking towards her.

"Don't step any closer" Abby replied in fear.

"I always wanted a daughter to love and hold but you don't want me to, your mother means nothing to me anymore, it you I want and I will get what I want" Tom responded grabbing Abby arm.

"GET OFF ME" Abby screamed.

"No I won't" Tom said firmly.

After an hour Tom had come downstairs and Abby went into her room crying her eyes out and sat on the bed holding herself so tight, she couldn't believe what had just happened between them again.

After the next few hours, Connor, Jenny, Nick, Stephen and Sarah had returned home and saw Tom sitting on the sofa in front of the T.V and no sign of Abby about.

"Where is Abby?" Sarah asked.

"She upstairs" Tom answered.

"Didn't she want to talk to you?" Sarah questioned.

"I tried but she just slammed the door on my face" Tom replied.

"Why is it Abby hates you so much?" Jenny questioned. "If you don't mind me asking"

"No one knows why" Sarah replied.

Later on Abby came downstairs with her suitcase packed and Tom and the rest all looked at her.

"Abby..." Jenny said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home" Abby answered.

"But your here to spend Christmas with your parents" Jenny replied.

"No I'm not" Abby said. "I'm going home; I can't spend another day or night in this house"

"Abby, don't go, we only got here yesterday" Nick responded.

"I'll see you all back at home" Abby replied leaving the house and putting her suitcase in the car.

"Sweetie, what is wrong?" Sarah asked.

"No point telling you" Abby answered getting into the car and driving off.

Sarah burst into tears and Jenny put her arms around Sarah and she pushed Jenny away and went inside and they all followed and Sarah had a glass of wine.

"Come on Sarah, you know how she can be with everyone" Tom replied.

"Yeah I do and it all your fault" Sarah cried out. "If you hadn't butted into her life she wouldn't be like this"

Jenny, Nick, Connor and Stephen just stood there looking at them both and Jenny

"Were so sorry about this" Tom responded.

"It OK" Jenny said.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry to them, we lost her for good now" Sarah replied. "My only daughter doesn't wanna be near me"

"Well maybe if you had been a prober mother and not drinking yourself to death, she wouldn't walk out" Tom burst out leaving the room.

"Maybe we should um let things calm down" Jenny replied.

"No point we lost her when she was 17 years old what would make it any different now" Sarah cried.

Jenny looked at Nick, Stephen and Connor. Later on Sarah was sitting in the living room reading her book with Jenny and Nick sitting in the corner and Stephen in the dining room with Connor.

The door had slammed and Tom came in the living room and Sarah looked at him and then looked away. Jenny and Nick went into the dining room and Tom walked over to Sarah.

"She never loved us like her parents" Tom spoke out to her.

"Don't you dare say that, she my daughter I will whatever it takes to win her back to my heart" Sarah cried out leaving Tom sitting there.

The next few days, the police had come knocking on Christmas day and Jenny had answered the door.

"Oh hello" Jenny replied letting them in.

"Tom Maitland?"

"Yes" Tom said.

"Were arresting you on sexual abuse towards Abby Maitland, it may harm you if you do mention on question that will relay in court anything you do say maybe given as an evidence" the police officer spoke.

Tom stood up and looked at Sarah who stood up.

"Tom, what is going on?" Sarah asked.

"No idea" Tom lied.

"Abby Maitland had come to the police station to report sexual abuse from Tom Maitland" the police lady answered. "Were aware you know Abby Maitland"

"Yes, she my daughter but he wouldn't put a finger on her, would you Tom?" Sarah questioned.

"No" Tom lied again.

Nick put his arms around Jenny, Stephen and Connor stood close to each other and Connor received a text from Abby saying

"_**Merry Christmas love Abby" **_

Connor text her back and put his phone away and Sarah cried all her tears out. Tom was taken to the police station and Connor, Stephen, Nick, Jenny and Sarah went to the police station and they saw Abby coming out of the Nurse room and she saw Connor and smiled and he walked up to her.

"Merry Christmas" Abby said.

Connor touched Abby cheek and hugged her tight and Sarah stood up and walked over to her.

"What have you done?" Sarah asked.

"Miss Maitland" the police officer replied.

Abby kissed Connor on the lips and let go of his hands and Connor looked at Sarah and she looked at him.

The next few days, Abby had been told it all clear and she burst into tears.

"What do you mean it all clear?" Abby asked.

"He not put a finger on you" the police officer answered.

"I don't believe I'm hearing this" Abby replied.

"There is no sexual abuse going on" the police officer spoke out.

Abby walked out of the room and saw Tom and she walked over to him slowly and let out tears.

"You got away with it this time" Abby cried out quietly.

"Oh stopped being silly, he done nothing to you" Sarah burst out.

"And how would you know, you barely notice it half of the time" Abby argued.

"You're making things up" Sarah replied. "You have ruined Christmas day for your friends and us"

"I'm gonna prove it one day and you're not gonna like it mum" Abby burst out.


	4. When Nick Believes

**When Nick Believes **

Abby returned to her parent's house for the rest of the holiday and stayed by Connor side at all times.

Sarah had her eye on Tom and Abby at all times since Abby reported him to the police for sexual abuse. Abby had calmed down since Christmas Day.

"Right we all got one presents left each" Sarah said. "Abby, you open your first"

Abby open her presents and it was from Tom and Sarah and it was a jumper.

"Do you like it?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah lovely" Abby answered.

"Your dad picked it out especially for you" Jenny replied.

Abby smiled weakly and the rest of them open they presents but after Christmas, Sarah had stopped keeping an eye on Tom and Abby and Connor had started to leave Abby on her own.

One night Abby had come downstairs for a drink and Tom had followed her down the stairs and put his arms around her.

"Hey sexy babes" Tom whispered.

Abby turned around and saw him and she stepped back and he went forwards and put his arms back around her and kissed her on the cheek and then on the lips and Abby tried to push him away but she struggled to get him away from her.

"Get off me" Abby cried quietly.

Tom picked Abby up and sat her on the side. After half an hour, Tom let Abby go and she pushed him out of her way and went back into her room.

The next day Abby was scared to go near Tom. Sarah on the other hand hadn't notice a thing. Connor had gone out somewhere and Tom had gone to work.

Abby wanted to tell Jenny so much about how her dad still sexual abusing her and she decided to tell Nick about it seems he the only one who will listen to her.

"Nick, can I talk to you?" Abby asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Nick questioned.

"I know you're going to think I'm making this all up and how it was clear on Christmas Day, but I am totally scared to say something to anyone now in case everyone thought I was lying to get my own dad into trouble" Abby answered.

"Abby, just tell me what this is all about" Nick said.

"Last night, I came downstairs for a drink because he it was too hot in bed last night and I came down and got my drink and when I wanted to go back up, my dad was downstairs with me and he started touching me and kissing me everywhere and he picked me up and sat me on the kitchen side" Abby replied fearful.

"Why didn't you scream for help?" Nick asked.

"I was too scared" Abby answered in tears.

"It OK, have you got any proof from last night?"

"No" Abby said.

"Oh Abby come here" Nick replied hugging her.

"What am I going to do Nick?" Abby asked.

"We will think of something" Nick answered.

Later on that night Abby had come down in her pajamas and Tom had been sitting with Sarah on the sofa and Abby walked past them and Nick was keeping an eye on Tom eye contacted and so was Sarah.

Tom had given eye contacted and Sarah noticed it and so did Nick and Sarah slapped Tom legs lightly and Nick stood up and left the room and went upstairs. Jenny had followed and Connor sat there with Stephen.

Abby sat down in the living room and Sarah looked at her and shakes her head at her. Abby was only wearing her knickers and top and Abby had stood up and left the room and went upstairs.

In the middle of the night, Abby had gone downstairs and Tom had been following her down and as Abby closed the fridge door Tom was there and he had pinned her to the wall, kissing her and touching her everywhere.

Abby had started crying her eyes out and Tom looked at her and kissed her on the lips and started biting her neck.

"You look very hot tonight" Tom whispered.

"Please just let me go" Abby cried out very quietly.

"But what if I don't want to?" Tom asked.

"Please, stopped doing this to me" Abby answered tearfully.

"See I only got your mum pregnant once because I only wanted on baby and I was hoping it was going to be a girl" Tom replied.

"Well you got your wish now please let go off me" Abby responded.

Tom kisses Abby on the lips and he picks her up and sits her onto the side and she started crying heavily and Nick had come down quietly with Jenny and went into the kitchen Tom got off her as soon as Jenny turned the light on and saw Abby crying and Jenny looks at Tom who was in the fridge.

"Are you OK Abby?" Jenny asked.

Abby went back upstairs in tears and Nick looked at Tom who closed the fridge door and Jenny went back upstairs.

"You know abuse can be very high in getting caught" Nick said.

"Really" Tom replied.

"Yeah and I know what you're doing to that poor girl" Nick responded.

"I'm not doing anything to her" Tom said.

"So why was she crying? She doesn't cry for any reason" Nick asked.

"She a very tearful girl" Tom answered.

"Yeah" Nick replied leaving the room.

Tom watched Nick go back upstairs and he had followed 10 minutes after Nick. The next morning Nick had spoken to Abby and she was terrified and she hugged Nick while the others are out.

"I believe you" Nick whispered.

Abby burst into tears and he carried on hugging her. The next few weeks, Abby had started fall apart by Tom abuse towards her. Nick had kept his eye on Tom and making sure Abby was OK. Nick knew Abby wasn't OK, she is terrified of Tom and Nick is trying to protect Abby in any way he can.


	5. Thing Fall Apart

**Things Fall Apart **

Nick and Abby had been ever so close since Nick started to realise what Tom was doing to her, making her suffer and Nick didn't want Abby to get hurt anymore.

One afternoon, Nick and Abby were sitting at the table in the dining area laughing and joking about and Tom had come into the room and saw Abby laughing and she had looked at him and stopped and Nick looked over and sat back.

Tom walked out of the room and into the kitchen and Abby got up and hugged Nick and Abby looked at Nick with a smile.

"Why did it happen to me?" Abby asked.

Nick looked at Abby and brushed her hair behind the ear and Nick spoke to her. "I don't know but once everyone finds out you're probably get the answers you want" Nick answered.

Abby and Nick looked at each other and they lips were so close Abby and Nick kissed each other on the lips and Abby hands went onto Nick chest and Nick hands went to meet up with Abby hands and they held each other hands for about 2 minutes, kissing each other and the front door banged and Nick and Abby stepped away from each other.

Jenny had entered the room with Stephen, Sarah and Connor.

"Hello" Jenny said kissing Nick on the lips.

Abby looked at Sarah and smiled.

"Oh are you in a good mood?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I am mum" Abby lied.

"Good because I want you and Jenny to help me cook" Sarah said.

"OK" Abby replied.

Later on Abby had been sitting upstairs in her bedroom by the window and Nick had come in and she looked at him and his closed the door and walked over to her. Abby had stood up and came face to face with Nick.

Abby heart was beating fast as she felt Nick come closer to her body and she put her hands on his chest and Nick held Abby hands.

"Nick..." Abby said quietly but Nick cut her off.

"Don't need to say anything" Nick whispered.

Abby kissed Nick on the lips deeply and Nick put his arms around Abby and they started heading towards the bed and they sat down onto the bed and Abby got closer.

"What's wrong?" Abby questioned.

"Nothing" Nick answered.

Abby got up and went over to the door and locked it and went back over to Nick and they carried on.

An hour later, they were both laying in the bed in each other arms breathless and Abby sat up and looked at Nick.

"The others will be back soon" Abby said.

Nick got up and put his clothes back on and then sat back onto the bed and looked Abby who was totally shocked.

"Abby, I don't know what to say" Nick replied.

Abby got up and put her clothes back on and then she walked over to the door and Nick went over to her and she locked the door.

"We don't say anything" Abby whispered opening the door and going down the stairs and saw everyone coming in.

"Right let get on with the dinner" Sarah burst out.

Nick came downstairs and Jenny smiled.

"Wow you smell nice" Jenny comment going into the kitchen and Abby looked at Nick and smiled.

At the dinner table Abby was sitting next to Connor and Sarah and Nick was facing Abby and they gave eye contacted every 5 minutes. Later on upstairs Abby had come out of the bathroom and Tom caught her and put her against the wall.

"So sleeping with your best friend fella isn't going to solve any problems is it?" Tom asked quietly.

"I haven't done anything with him" Abby answered with a lie.

"Then what this on your neck?" Tom questioned showing her. "It a love bite, so that means you did"

"Leave me alone, it my life I decide what I do with it" Abby said firmly.

"Of course you do but don't forget I'm going to be here for you" Tom whispered.

Nick had come up the stairs and saw Tom and Abby talking to each other and Nick saw Tom hand on Abby.

"You alright?" Nick asked Abby.

"Yeah fine" Abby lied walked to her room.

The next few days after Nick and Abby shared passion; Tom had grabbed every moment to get Abby near him.

By the end of January, Abby and Nick bond had become over passion and close to each other. Jenny on the other hand had notice it and Tom had got Jenny all work up that the two are sleeping together.

"You know Jenny, I'm surprise you trust Nick and Abby together" Tom said.

"I've always had trust in Abby and Nick" Jenny replied.

"Yeah but lately they been so close and so touchy towards each other, it like the other day, Nick had touched Abby up when you were here" Tom responded.

"You're lying, Nick won't think of Abby like that" Jenny said.

"Well just telling you what I saw and Abby even admitted it a few weeks ago, she had slept with Nick" Tom whispered.

Jenny looked at Tom and then at Abby and Nick who was setting the table out and she could hear them.

"I don't really know which way knife and forks goes" Abby said.

"A lot to learn then" Nick replied.

"You bet and you're going to teach me right" Abby responded.

"If you want me to" Nick said.

Jenny looked at Tom and she took his hand and they stood in the hallway.

"Please tell me you made that all up" Jenny whispered.

"I wish I could but um I can't" Tom replied walking away from Jenny who had gone back into the kitchen looking at them both laughing and joking about.

At dinner, Jenny kept her eye on Abby who was talking to Connor and the two were playing a little wine game and Nick was talking to Stephen and Sarah. Jenny had looked at Tom and she stood up and left the table.

"Jenny" Nick called and he looked at everyone.

"It not like her to leave the table" Stephen said.

"I'll go" Abby replied.

Abby had followed Jenny into the kitchen and saw her opening another bottle of red wine and Jenny looked at her.

"Have fun did ya?" Jenny asked.

"I'm sorry but what did I do?" Abby questioned.

"Trying to get your dad into trouble but now you're onto Nick" Jenny burst out.

"Jenny nothing going on between me and Nick, I wouldn't dare think of it like that" Abby said.

Nick, Stephen, Sarah, Tom and Connor came in with the plates and put them by the dishwasher. Jenny went upstairs and Abby looked at Tom who had a cheeky smile and Abby left the kitchen and went to her room.


	6. Sarah Finds Out

**Sarah Finds Out**

It been a few days and everyone was upstairs in the basement apart from Tom who was at work. They had been cleaning some stuff out and Abby had come across an old box and Sarah looked at Abby.

"I'll do that box" Sarah said.

Abby pushed it towards Sarah and she had opened it and found a lot of letters that hadn't been open and Sarah looked at the address and it says:

_Mrs S Maitland_

_45 Mill Worth Road_

_London Street_

_BH19 HGR_

Sarah had opened one and it said:

_Dear mum, _

_It been great here, I'm really enjoying myself. I got myself a job called the ARC, being away from you hurts but I'm sorry I cannot return home until dad leaves, I just wish you knew what he was doing to me. _

_But your never gonna find out because dad just thinks he so clever at things and I hate him more than you but it hurts inside me of what he did to me, abusing me it just wrong and disgusting, your gonna find out one day and it ain't gonna be nice. _

_I love you a lot mum I really do._

_Keep in touch_

_Love Abby_

Sarah had looked at Abby who was talking to Connor and Jenny had notices Sarah face and Jenny looked at Abby who had notices Sarah was looking at her.

"Alright mum?" Abby asked.

"When did you send me letters?" Sarah questioned.

Abby looked at the letters that were in Sarah hands and Abby was speechless and Sarah looked at them all and looked at Abby.

"More than 100 letters here" Sarah said.

"So that why you didn't respond" Abby replied.

Sarah looked into the box and Abby walked over to her and sat with her and Sarah got Tom old diaries out.

"This is probably all the rubbish stuff he doesn't want" Sarah responded.

Abby picked up his old diaries and open one and Nick looked at it and read it out.

"Dear diary, my heart is broken because my only daughter just left me and Sarah. I always knew she was someone special but Sarah must never find out what happened between me and Abby because if she did, I wouldn't know what to say to her, I love Abby she not a daughter to me, she was one of my love affairs and I will never forgive myself for what I did to Sarah but Abby different and I knew when I first held her in my arms, she was going to be the one of my love life I hope one day Abby will realises we were meant to be" Nick read out.

Sarah looked at Abby and then took the diary from her and read it to herself. Abby had left the basement and Sarah burst into tears and Jenny hugged her.

Nick had followed Abby and saw her in the kitchen opening a bottle of wine and she looked at Nick entrance and Abby broke down in tears.

"She found out" Abby cried out couldn't breathe probably.

Sarah had come down about half an hour later and saw Abby sitting in the living room and Sarah walked over to her and sat down by her.

"Abby, I am so sorry" Sarah said tearfully.

"It doesn't matter anymore it all old stuff" Abby replied.

"No it isn't, I wished I believed you in the first place I couldn't see it through him" Sarah cried out to Abby.

Connor, Stephen and Jenny brought the box down and Sarah looked at them.

"Um I don't know how to say this but we found all these photos" Jenny said showing Sarah.

Sarah looked at Abby and she was shocked.

"When did it start?" Sarah asked.

"Abby, you got to tell her" Nick replied.

"5 years old" Abby answered.

Sarah stood up and heard the door open and saw Tom coming in and she looked at him a terrifying way.

"Sarah, what is wrong with you?" Tom asked.

"How could you?" Sarah replied tearfully. "Do that to her"

"What are you on about?" Tom questioned.

Sarah threw the photos at him and he looked at them and Sarah leaned against the door. Tom walked into the kitchen and Sarah followed him.

"Please tell me you didn't do to her" Sarah cried. "Please tell me you did push her away"

Tom got a photo put of his briefcase and showed Sarah it.

"She the love of my love Sarah" Tom said.

"SHE YOUR DAUGHTER" Sarah shouted.

"No she isn't" Tom replied. "And never will be known as my daughter"

"You abused her when she was 5 years old" Sarah responded.

"I didn't sexually abuse her, I wanted her" Tom let out.

"Where do I come?" Sarah asked.

"Nowhere, I want her now and I will get what I want" Tom answered.

"No you won't" Sarah said firmly. "SHE YOUR DAUGHTER, NOT YOUR LOVE AFFAIR"

Abby stood up and went into the kitchen and saw Tom and Sarah arguing and Tom looked at her.

"Abby, just wait in the living room" Tom replied.

"Don't you DARE say a word to her" Sarah burst out.

Tom stood up and walked over to Abby and touched her face and Abby started shaking in fear and breathing really fast.

"Go on wait in the living room" Tom said.

"GET OFF HER" Sarah shouted pushing him away from her. "She your daughter"

Abby picked the phone up and dialled the police number.

"Hi, I would like to report a sexually abuse" Abby said in tears.

Tom sat down in the chair and Abby had hung up after talking to the police and Nick, Stephen, Connor and Jenny came in. When the police came to the house they searched the place and handcuff Tom and he came face to face with Abby.

"Come on Tom" the police officer said.

Tom left with the police officer and Abby, Jenny, Connor, Sarah, Stephen and Nick came to the police station and Sarah just sat in the cafe and Abby had walked up to her and gave her a cup of coffee and Sarah looked at her in tears and Abby sat down.

"I don't blame you mum" Abby replied.

"You should, I should of done something about it but instead I let it go on" Sarah responded.

"You didn't know what was going on" Abby let out.

"No but I still blame myself for letting it happen" Sarah said.

Abby went back to see Nick, Connor, Stephen and Jenny and they saw Tom and he looked at Abby who had come to the desk to talk to Tom.

"You have ruined my life" Abby cried out.

"I'm not sorry" Tom replied.

"You can go to hell for what you did to me" Abby said.

"I should be proud of what you think of me" Tom responded.

"You have done nothing to win my heart, I hate you and I will never ever look up to you never" Abby let out.

"I will face jail and get out and come and see you" Tom said jokily.

"Stayed away from me and mum" Abby replied walking away from him.

Tom looked at Sarah who had just stood by Nick.

"Abby, I got your result for a lot of things and everything fine apart from your pregnant" the nurse revealed.

Sarah looked at Tom and walked up to and slapped him across the face and screamed and kicked at him.

"HOW COULD YOU?"

The police officers grabbed Sarah and Tom let it all out.

"I'm not the father" Tom revealed.

Sarah looked at Abby and she walked out of the police station and Tom looked at Nick.

"Remember what I told you Jenny, I was telling the truth" Tom said leaving the police station and got into the lorry.

The next few days, Abby decided to get some DNA results to see if Nick was the father or Tom.


	7. Breakups

**Break-ups **

It been 2 weeks since Tom went to prison for a very long time and Abby was still waiting on the results to find out who the father.

If Tom the father then it not going to be very good news for anyone seems he the father to her and if the child comes and finds out that granddad is the father.

If Nick the father then Jenny just going to be mad and probably most likely end it with Nick and Abby doesn't want it be destroy.

The results had come through and Abby just looked at the letter and didn't want to open it.

Jenny, Nick, Connor, Stephen and Sarah all came into the dining room and sat with her and Abby looked at Sarah.

"You open it when you're ready not when everyone else wants you to" Sarah spoke. "I would love to know who the father is but I'm scared for you darling I really am"

"I don't want to open it, I rather not know who the father is" Abby said.

"What and go on in life not knowing who the father is and what if the child wants to know?" Sarah asked.

"Okay here we go" Abby answered, as she open it Jenny looked at Nick with a bad eye contacted. Abby had got the letter out and read it to herself first. "Dad the father"

"Well...you know what you do" Sarah replied.

"I'm not having abortion" Abby responded.

"But Abby you got too" Sarah said.

"I don't want to, I wanna give this child a chance to live" Abby said.

"Oh come on Abby, it wouldn't be right" Jenny replied.

"I will do what best for me" Abby responded.

"By keeping it" Connor said.

"Look at the end of all this it Abby choice" Nick let out.

"Oh you're very supportive but you got your trousers down in front of Abby as well so it makes you no different" Jenny argued.

"I'm keeping it" Abby replied.

"Well I'm not gonna be here to support you on this" Sarah said. "You're having my husband baby and you're just being selfish towards everyone else but that just it"

Later on Abby had packed her things and Nick came into the room and saw her packing and she smiled at him.

"You ready to go?" Nick asked.

"Nick, you know I said my dad was the father" Abby answered.

"Yeah" Nick said.

Abby gave him the letter and he read it and he looked at her again.

"It me" Nick replied.

Abby got closer to Nick and they held each other hands and Nick kissed Abby on the lips and Stephen had walked in on them kissing each other and he walked back out and Nick and Abby let go off each other and Nick left the room.

Abby went downstairs with her suitcase and Stephen helped Abby put it in the car and Sarah came out to face Abby.

"Well this is it, I'm going back" Abby said.

"Yup and I hope you make the right choice of the baby" Sarah replied.

"I'm not going to change my mind" Abby responded.

"Fine" Sarah said. "Take care"

Connor came out of the house and stood with Sarah and Abby looked at him.

"Come on Connor, were going" Abby let out.

"I'm staying here" Connor said.

"But your job and friends are back at home" Abby replied.

"I wanna stayed here" Connor responded.

"Will you be home?" Abby asked.

"No" Connor answered. "I don't think I wanna come back"

"But I need you" Abby said.

"What do you need me for?" Connor asked.

"Well I need your help, I don't want to be on my own" Abby answered.

"Well it looks like you're going to be on your own" Connor replied. "Bye Abby"

"You have fallen for my mum" Abby burst out.

"Yeah I have" Connor said.

Abby walked away and got into the car. Connor hugged Sarah and kissed her on the lips. Nick, Jenny and Stephen gone into the car and Nick drove off.

Connor and Sarah went back inside and just sat on the sofa, laughing and joking about.

"It just us now" Sarah whispered.

"I love you Sarah" Connor replied.

"I love you too" Sarah responded.

The next 2 months, Abby received an invitation to Connor and Sarah wedding and so had Nick, Jenny and Stephen.

_To Abby, _

_You're invited to are wedding on the 24__th__ April, please come I love you darling. _

_Love _

_Mum and Connor_

Abby had decided to pack her things and go back to see Connor and Sarah. Nick, Jenny and Stephen had come with her and Abby knocked on the door and Sarah answered it.

"Sweetheart, oh my god look at you and that little bump" Sarah said. "Have you been for a scan yet?"

"Yeah" Abby answered showing Sarah the scan.

"Oh she beautiful" Sarah replied. "Come in"

Jenny, Stephen, Nick and Abby went inside and sat in the living room and Abby went to the car and her pillows and went back inside and made herself comfortable and sat next to Nick.

Sarah brought the coffees in and put them on the table and Nick got Abby a glass of orange juice.

"So where is Connor?" Jenny asked.

"Oh he working at a hotel, he in charge very well done I say for him" Sarah answered.

"You're very lucky mum" Abby said.

"Yeah I do feel lucky anyway me and Connor were thinking about moving out of this dump and going somewhere else" Sarah responded.

Sarah heard the door bang and Connor came into the living room and saw everyone.

"Hey Connor" Jenny said hugging him.

"Hi Jenny" Connor replied.

Later on Abby was in the kitchen eating chocolate cake and Connor had come in with Sarah laughing and kissing each other. Abby looked at them and Sarah was only in her knickers and Connor shirt and Connor was in his underwear and no top and Abby covered the cake back up and put it in the fridge.

"Sorry Abby" Sarah said.

"No worries" Abby replied.

"I didn't know you were down here" Sarah responded.

Abby went back upstairs and watched Connor and Sarah kissing each other. The next day over breakfast, Sarah was up and Connor had just come downstairs and put his arms around Sarah biting her neck.

Abby had come downstairs and saw them both and Sarah pushed Connor away and offered Abby breakfast.

"Want some breakfast?" Sarah asked.

"Um...no thanks" Abby answered.

"So Abby, are you OK with me and Connor?" Sarah questioned.

"No not really but it not my life your ruining it yours" Abby said leaving the kitchen.

Connor kissed Sarah. Later on Abby had gone and got drunk and brought a guy back from the pub and made out with him and Sarah, Connor, Nick, Jenny and Stephen went up and Abby had entered the living room.

"Abby, are you drunk?" Jenny asked.

"Me, no way am I drunk" Abby answered.

Abby left the living room and took the bloke upstairs into her room and Jenny looked at them all. Upstairs in Abby room the bloke didn't want Abby.

"Look maybe I should go" the bloke said.

"Why, I brought you home" Abby replied drunkly.

"Yeah but I feel I would be taking advantage because your pregnant so I'm gonna go" the bloke responded leaving her.

The next morning Abby came downstairs and put her coat on and got her car keys.

"Abby last night was really bang out of order, you're pregnant for god sake" Sarah burst out.

"Oh leave me alone mum" Abby said.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"I've got a hospital appointment to check up on the baby" Abby answered.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, Nick coming with me" Abby replied.

Nick and Abby left and when they got to the hospital, Abby waited to be called and Nick spoke to her.

"Last night Abby, cannot happen again with anyone, you're going to be a mum in a few months" Nick said.

"I bet you would love me in your bed and not with Jenny" Abby whispered.

"Pack it in" Nick replied.

"This is taking forever" Abby responded.

"I know" Nick said.

Abby stood up and went to the cafe and Nick stood up and following her and Abby found an empty room and pulled Nick into the room and started kissing him and Nick pushed Abby away from him.

"Stopped it" Nick replied.

"Come on I need someone to do me over" Abby let out.

"No Abby" Nick responded.

"Fine" Abby said.

Abby did Nick belt up and Nick held Abby hands and she kissed him on the lips.

"Come on Nick, do me over quickly" Abby whispered.

"It wrong, so no" Nick said walking out of the room and Abby followed him.

At the house, Nick and Abby returned and Nick looked at Abby who was just wondering around and she looked at him.

"Why won't you do me over?" Abby asked.

"Because I don't feel it right to" Nick answered.

"Please" Abby begged.

"No" Nick said.

"Fine I'll ask Stephen to" Abby replied.

"OK, just stopped it" Nick responded.

"Then do me over" Abby let out.

"No"

Nick went upstairs and Abby followed him and pushed him onto the bed and got on top and kissed Nick.

An hour later Nick and Abby were putting they clothes back on and Nick started kissing Abby again.


	8. The Baby and Wedding

**The Baby**

It was the day of Sarah and Connor wedding day well it had been put forwards and Abby was having problems with the dress and Jenny tried to zip it up but nothing was working.

"See my tummy got bigger" Abby moaned.

"Don't worry Abby we will get you into this dress" Jenny replied. "NICK"

Nick came in doing his tie up and he saw Jenny and Abby.

"Will you help us, Abby can't get into this dress" Jenny said.

"Well the bump is big, she 8 months pregnant" Nick replied.

"Will someone help me?" Abby asked.

"Right no problem" Nick answered.

Nick held Abby while Jenny did the zip and it ripped the side of Abby and she looked at Jenny in shock and Nick let go and Jenny went to the cupboard and got a different dress out and Abby had fitted perfectly in that dress.

They got to the wedding and everyone looked at Abby who was in a brown dress and everyone looked at her.

"Why ain't you in a pick dress?" Sarah asked.

"We had problems getting her into it" Jenny answered.

As the wedding went on, during the wedding Abby felt pain and started breathing really quietly and she could feel something wet down below and Abby gave the flowers to someone else.

"Excuse me can you hold these for me?" Abby asked. "I need the toilet, where the toilet?"

"In the church" the churchman answered.

"OK thanks" Abby said. "You know what I'll wait, I can hold"

Abby took the flowers and they got on with the wedding and felt pains again and Nick notices this time and the churchman looked at Abby and tried to carry on. Abby started breathing really heavy this time and the churchman looked at her and Jenny looked at her.

"Abby, what are you doing?" Jenny asked firmly stopping the wedding.

"Breathing" Abby answered.

"Would you like to sit down?" the churchman replied.

"No thankyou" Abby responded.

"Okay let carry on" the churchman said.

"Oh god" Abby burst out.

"What is wrong with you?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing" Abby lied breathing fast.

"Abby just go to the toilet" Jenny hissed.

"I don't think I need it anymore" Abby whispered.

Jenny looked down and saw blood on the white carpet and put the flowers on the ground and called the hospital.

"Hi can I have um ambulance please, my best friend in labour" Jenny said.

Sarah turned around and saw Abby in labour. "Why don't you just skip most of it and um were pay you extra for not it all"

"OK" the churchman replied.

Abby sat down on the step and Connor and Sarah got married in time and Sarah sat down with Abby and Jenny got Abby a glass of water.

"Abby, you're going to have to give birth the ambulance are in traffic" Jenny replied.

"Oh god" Abby let out.

"Right I need some towels and water" Sarah responded. "Nick I need you to sit behind Abby so she got support with hands"

Nick sat behind Abby and held both of her hands. Jenny bent down and smiled at Abby.

"You ready?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah I think so" Abby answered.

"Right darling, I need you to push for me" Sarah said.

Connor gave Sarah the towels and the water. Abby screamed in pain and started breathing fast and kept pushing.

"OH GOD I CAN'T DO IT" Abby screamed out.

"COME ON SWEETIE NEARLY THERE, I NEED ONE BIG PUSH" Sarah shouted.

Abby was breathing fast and screamed in pain, squeezing Nick hand really hard and Abby stopped and was breathing slowly and could hear a baby crying.

"Oh my god, he here" Sarah said giving it to Abby.

"Hello sweetie" Abby replied.

"You did a wonderful job" Jenny responded.

"Sorry I ruined the dress" Abby let out.

"Don't worry, I've got another one" Jenny said.

The ambulance was finally here and took Abby and the baby to the hospital and Abby had fallen asleep with the newborn in the cot. Nick came in and Abby had waked up and saw Nick.

"Hey mum" Nick said.

Abby sat up and the midwife came in and spoke to Abby.

"Hello Abby, I'm the midwife and I need to know what the baby name is" the midwife spoke out.

"Um...Jon" Abby replied. "Jon Cutter"

Nick looked at her and Abby smiled.

"Who is the father?"

"Nick Cutter" Abby answered.

"What your full name?"

"Abby Sarah Maitland"

"OK that it"

The next day Abby was sitting up breasts feeding and Connor, Sarah, Jenny, Nick and Stephen had walked in and Connor, Nick and Stephen looked away.

"It OK guys, she breasts feeding" Jenny said.

"Here you go sweetheart, I brought all the babies things for you" Sarah replied kissing Abby on the cheek.

"Thanks" Abby responded getting up and putting Jon back in his cot.

"So how being a mum been so far?" Jenny asked.

"He kept me up most of the night" Abby answered.

"It not going to be easily darling" Sarah said.

"Yeah I know" Abby replied.

The next week, Abby returned back to her mum house and Jon was crying and kept crying and Abby was changing his nappy and she put his clothes back on and picked him up and hugged him for a little while rubbing his back and Jon had fallen asleep on Abby and she put him down in his cot and then decided to sit down and read a magazine and she fell asleep.

Nick, Jenny, Sarah, Connor and Stephen returned home and heard no crying and no screaming Abby until they went into the living room and saw it a complete mess and Abby sleeping and Jon sleeping.

Abby had woken up and saw them all standing there looking at her and the mess.

"Oh Abby you're so messy" Jenny said.

"I was tired, he kept me up last night" Abby responded.

"He a baby" Sarah pointed out.

Abby had got up and picked him up and started feeding him. Jenny went into the kitchen and made a cup of tea for everyone and Connor sat down with Sarah and Stephen and Abby stopped feeding and let Nick hold him while Abby cleans herself up and the mess in the living room.

Once that was down Abby had to change Jon nappy and Sarah wanted to do it. Sarah looked at Jon in the eyes and spoke to Abby.

"He doesn't look like your dad" Sarah said. "Got your hair colour and colours eyes but not your eyes and facial looks"

"He just a baby mum" Abby replied.

"Of course he is" Sarah let out giving the baby to Abby.

The next few days the birth certified came through, Sarah had opened it and read through it and looked at the father name and it said Nick Cutter and Sarah put it back in the envelope and put it with Abby staff and Jenny had come in and saw it and got it out and read through it and said Nick Cutter as the father and Abby and Nick came in with Jon and Jenny looked at them both.

"Alright Jenny?" Nick asked.

"Why is Nick name on this certified?" Jenny questioned.

"That personal stuff Jenny and is it any of your business why his name on there?" Abby said.

"Is this your baby Nick?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah it my baby" Nick answered.

"OK, thanks for the honest answer" Jenny replied starting to cry.

Jenny went upstairs and Abby looked at Nick and then picked up Jon and put him in his cot. The next few days Abby was sitting in the living room eating a piece of fruit and Jenny came in.

"Hi" Jenny said.

"Oh hey Jenny, how are you?" Abby asked.

"I'm OK but I'm going away for a bit you know to clear my head" Jenny answered.

"You know I never meant for this to happen" Abby replied.

"I know but you can't undo it now it been done" Jenny responded.

"If I could Jenny I would go right back in time and undo it all" Abby said.

"Look my plane in 2 hours time so you take care and I'll see you soon" Jenny replied tearfully.

Jenny had said her goodbyes and Nick told Jenny to stay when she got into her taxis.

"I can't stay, I just wanna get away from here" Jenny said.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to see my brother and be with him for a few days and then I'll be back but don't bother trying to come because I don't want you to" Jenny answered.

"Well have a nice time" Nick replied.

"I'll try bye Nick" Jenny responded closing the cab door.

And that was it Jenny had gone on Holiday but Abby and Nick were still being all loving and cuddling.


	9. Abby Seduces Connor

**Abby Seduces Connor**

Abby had just finish feeding Jon and Nick came in and sat near Abby while she clean up around the baby area and Nick spoke to Abby.

"Why don't take him out somewhere for a walk" Nick suggested.

"OK, why not" Abby said. "I'll just get myself ready"

So half an hour later Abby came down dressed with Jon and put him in his buggy and left the house and on the way out Sarah and Connor was just about to come in.

"Oh hello where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"For a walk is that a problem?" Abby questioned.

"Look Abby I was only asking" Sarah burst out.

"Yeah well you don't need to" Abby argued.

Sarah went inside and Abby carried on walking with Nick. After that Abby returned with lots of shopping bags and Abby began to show her mum all the clothes she brought.

"And what have you got for Jon?" Sarah asked.

"He got toys" Abby answered. "What you think of this?"

"Slutty" Sarah said.

"Cheers mum" Abby replied.

"I'll tell you why, I'm not interested in your life anymore you turned out to be a nasty evil cow, ever since he arrived into this world, you have become nothing but nasty and I can't take it anymore" Sarah burst out.

"I don't care mum" Abby responded.

Later on Abby had settled Jon down in his cot and Connor came to sit with Abby after what Sarah said to her.

"Are you OK?" Connor asked.

"Yes I'm fine stepdad" Abby answered.

"Just call me Connor, I mean I'm really nothing to you" Connor said.

"Your my stepdad Connor and I have to respected to call you dad" Abby replied.

"Listen Abs, I don't know what going on with you but I don't agree with your mum" Connor responded.

"Connor doesn't matter anymore" Abby said.

Connor hugged Abby and she then looked at him and pulled him in for a kiss and the kiss lasted for a few seconds and Sarah had walked in and saw Abby and Connor kissing each other like mad and Sarah spoke out.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

Abby and Connor broke apart and Sarah walked out and Connor followed and Nick walked in.

"What happened?" Nick questioned.

"Connor made a move on me" Abby replied.

"Oh I see" Nick responded.

It was the next day and Sarah and Connor were still not talking to each other. Abby came in and she sat down with them and ate her breakfast and Connor looked at Sarah.

"Your suppose to be her dad" Sarah said.

"I was lost in the moment" Connor replied.

"Don't give me that" Sarah let out.

Abby got up and left the kitchen and Sarah left after her and then Abby came back in and walked over to Connor.

"Ignore her, she will come round" Abby whispered kissing his lips and Stephen had seen it all.

Sarah later on was watching TV babysitting Jon while Abby was out. Connor had come with Abby kissing her and touching her everywhere and they didn't know Sarah was at home watching TV well Sarah was asleep and Connor and Abby went upstairs and Sarah woke up 10 minutes later and want to go upstairs.

When Sarah reached the top of the stairs she went into her room and got what she wanted and then she decided to put a wash on and she went into Abby room and saw Connor and Abby and she spoke out.

"Connor..." Sarah said.

Connor stopped and looks at Sarah and Abby looked away from Connor and Sarah stood there.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah..." Connor began to say.

"It makes me wonder about your dad now Abby, were you like this with him?"

"Don't you DARE bring him up, I was telling the truth and anyway Connor was mine before you ever got your hands on him so give me a break mum" Abby burst out.

"Connor I...I" Sarah left the room crying.

Connor looked at Abby and she hugged him and Connor pushed her away and put his clothes back on and went after Sarah.

"She probably give you so much more Connor, I can't give you what she can give you, I can't do the things she does, I can't go out clubbing with you and with her you can do all the things and you clubbing with her and she can give you what you want but me I can't give it to you" Sarah cried out.

"Sarah, I don't want Abby I want you and me and Abby will never be together I promise you that I love you Sarah please don't tell me you don't love me" Connor said tearfully.

"I do love you Connor but Abby she the one you want" Sarah replied. "I'm 48 years old and she 24 years old, I can't give you a baby and I can't go clubbing with you I'm an old lady now probably be best if we just called it really, it was a stupid idea to get together"

"No Sarah I don't care if you can't give me a baby I don't care if you can't go clubbing and you're not an old lady, you're my gorgeous wife and I love you so much, please just don't give up on us" Connor responded.

"Oh Connor, this is it I need to be on my own now" Sarah cried. "And it not her fault that were calling it"

"No Sarah please" Connor begged.

"I'm so sorry Connor, it over" Sarah said, taking the rings off and giving them to Connor. "I'm sorry"

Connor pulled Sarah closer to him and kissed her on the lips deeply and Sarah broke it off and left Connor on his own and Abby had been holding baby Jon and Sarah came up to Abby and Sarah smiled weakly and Abby put Jon down and went into the kitchen to see Connor was in bits and Abby went up to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"She not worth it" Abby said.

"Keep away from me Abby, you ruined my life" Connor cried out.

"Connor" Abby replied.

"Leave me alone" Connor responded.

So Nick came in later on and saw Abby crying her eyes out and he sat next to her and she looked at him and fell into his arms.


	10. Abby Falls for Connor

**Abby falls for Connor **

It been a few weeks since Sarah and Connor split up and Abby was in the middle of it all. Jenny still hasn't returned from the trip of seeing her brother. Nick and Stephen had gone back home and gone back to work at the ARC.

Abby on the other hand had stayed with Sarah and Connor. Abby and Connor were not talking much and either were Sarah and Connor. Abby had started to fall for Connor. So Abby decided one afternoon to talk to her mum alone about her feelings for Connor.

"Mum, can I talk to you?" Abby asked.

"Course you can" Sarah answered.

Abby sat down to talk to Sarah face to face and Abby smiled at her and Sarah returned a smile.

"The reasons why I made a move on Connor was because I love him, I didn't mean to ruin your marriage with him or split you guys up, I feel Connor protects me and cares for me a lot, I've never had this feelings for anyone but it strong and I'm sorry if I've upset you too much" Abby said.

"Listen Abby, I broke it off with Connor because I didn't feel it was right, I could tell you had a deep feeling for him and I felt I was talking that away from you and I really am sorry for not stopping your dad before, I wish I had knew what he was doing to you, your such a pretty girl and have a life to live for now" Sarah replied.

"Doesn't matter now Connor won't even talk or look at me anymore" Abby responded.

Connor had come in and heard every word Abby was saying to Sarah and he just stood there.

"Even if he did, he wouldn't love me like he loves you" Abby said.

"I'll tell you a secret, Connor does love you, he loved you way before we got marriage and I bet he still does" Sarah responded.

"First time I met him I felt something strange for him but I didn't know what it was" Abby spoke out.

"It was true love sweetheart" Sarah replied.

"I really love Connor mum" Abby cried out.

Sarah hugged Abby and Connor looked at a photo of Abby when she was a little girl and her mum. Connor walked to the front door and shakes his head and goes to the living room and Abby looks at him and he smiles at her and Sarah.

"Hey Connor, would you like a hot drink?" Sarah asked.

"Nah your OK" Connor answered.

Abby stood up and left the room and went upstairs and Sarah walked over to Connor.

"Go and talk to her Connor" Sarah whispered.

Connor smiled and went upstairs and knocked on Abby door and went in and saw Abby sitting by the window and he walked over to her and sat down by her and she looked at him and then looked away out of the window.

"Hey" Connor said.

"Why are you here Connor?" Abby asked.

"Because I wanna say I heard every word you said in the living room to your mum" Connor replied.

"And..." Abby responded. "Do you feel the same way?"

"Always have and will do forever more" Connor comment.

Abby smiled and got closer to Connor and he looked at her and wiped the tears away and kissed her on the lips and the kiss was deep and Abby broke it off.

"I love you" Abby said.

"I love you too" Connor replied.

Abby kissed Connor and smiled at him. Later on Abby started packing her things and so did Connor and they went downstairs with Jon and Sarah notice the suitcases.

"Were going back" Abby responded.

"Come back and visit" Sarah said.

"We will do" Abby replied.

"Are you gonna be OK?" Connor asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Sarah answered.

Abby smiled and hugged Sarah and Connor did the same and walked over to the car and Abby looked at Sarah.

"Mum, why don't you come and stayed with me and Connor for a little while" Abby suggested.

"What and get in the way of you two?" Sarah questioned.

"You won't get in the way" Abby said.

"You're a big girl, you don't need your mum with you anymore" Sarah pointed out. "I will be fine on my own"

"OK, if you say so" Abby replied.

"I do say so" Sarah said.

"Come and visit us" Abby responded.

"I will do" Sarah comment going back inside the house and Abby got into the car and looked at Connor who was getting Jon all belted up and Connor got into the driver seat and he looked at Abby.

"Are you OK?" Connor asked.

"Yeah fine let go yeah" Abby answered.

Connor smiles and start the car and drive off the driveway. Abby and Connor said nothing to each other on the journey home. When they arrived home, Abby sighed to herself and Connor touched her hand and she looked at him and she felt her heart racing and swallowed hard.

"I love you" Connor said in a voice of trying to find the words.

Abby got out of the car and Connor did as well and got Jon out and they went upstairs and Abby settled Jon in and then went to Connor who had opened a bottle of wine and gave her a glass.

"Cheers" Abby replied.

"Abby, are you sure your OK?"

Abby looks at Connor and walks up to him and kisses him on the lips and Connor breaks it off and looks at Abby.

"Sorry" Connor sighed out.

"No don't be well to be honest I don't think you are" Abby responded.

"Listen Abby this is going to take some time to get use to so give it time" Connor replied.

Abby walked away from Connor and into Jon room and she sat down by his cot and rocked it. Abby had been sitting there for the past hour and Connor came in and Abby looked at him and then back at Jon and Connor comes to sit with her.

"You're not going to talk to me then?" Connor asked.

"I think you know that answer Connor" Abby answered. "You pushed me away for no reasons"

"I had every reason to push you away Abby" Connor whispered.

"Yeah because you don't wanna be here" Abby argued.

"I'm not going to fight with you Abby" Connor replied.

"Why won't you touch me Connor?" Abby asked.

"I'm just getting use to it all" Connor answered.

"Fine" Abby sighs out.

The next couple of weeks, Abby had got Jon ready to go out and Connor had come downstairs and put his arms around her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" Connor questioned.

"I'm taking Jon to playgroup" Abby said.

"Oh cool" Connor replied.

Abby knew it was wrong to lie about things to Connor but really she was going to the prison to see Tom.

"See ya later" Abby replied kissing Connor on the lips.

"Have a good day, see you at work" Connor said.

"Yeah see ya" Abby responded leaving with Jon.

Abby had walked to the train station and got onto the train with Jon and waited to arrive in Norfolk.


	11. Abby Betrayal

**Abby Betrayal **

Abby arrived in Norfolk by 12:15pm and had got to the prison. She stood outside looking at it and she heard Jon little laugh and she looks at him and bent down to look at him and talks to him.

"Shall we go in?" Abby asked.

Jon smiles and Abby smiled weakly and heard her phone go off and she gets it out of her pocket and it was Connor and she blanked him and pushed the buggy inside the prison and got Jon out of the buggy and got the baby bag and went into the visit room and Abby went to sit down.

She had begun to shake when she heard men coming from the prison and she felt her heart beating faster than usual. When the gate door opened, she saw Tom come through and he saw her and walks over to her and sits down.

Tom looks at Abby and she looks away.

"What are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"I've come for answer" Abby answered.

"Ask what you want" Tom said.

"Why did you do it to me?" Abby questioned.

"Because I loved you too much" Tom replied.

"Don't lie to me" Abby responded.

"What do you want me to say that I did it to you to hurt you?" Tom asked.

"No, I want the truth" Abby answered.

"You look so much like your mum, I just fell in love with you so deep down inside" Tom responded.

"You could have walked away from mum" Abby hissed.

"Yeah well I didn't want to because I thought we had a future" Tom whispered.

"A future that I want to be sick all over" Abby said.

"I mean what I said" Tom replied.

"You made my life suffer for the past years and I will never ever forget what you did to me and mum" Abby burst out.

"I want you to forget but I don't want you to forgive me because right now I need my head sorting out, I'm really am sorry for what I did to you, I really am and if you can in life just forget me as your dad" Tom said.

"You were not a dad to me at all" Abby responded.

"I know, I used you like a girlfriend" Tom replied.

"Tell me dad, did you love mum before I came into this world?" Abby asked.

"No" Tom answered. "I used her to get a baby girl, I was planning on just splitting up with your mum and just take you with me but that never happened"

"Your one sick man" Abby whispered.

"I want you to go now and just leave and live your life the way you want to live it" Tom said standing up and Abby stood up and he whispered. "I love you so much"

"I hate you" Abby cried out quietly.

Tom kissed Abby on the lips and he left her crying her eyes out and Tom went back and Abby picked Jon up and left the prison. Abby arrived back home and went home and Connor, Nick, Stephen, Sarah and Jenny were there and Abby came in with Jon and they all looked at her.

"Abby, where the hell have you been all day?" Connor asked.

"I went to see an old friend" Abby answered.

"You could have phoned" Sarah said hugging Abby.

Later on Abby had settled Jon down in his cot and went to see Nick, Jenny, Stephen, Sarah and Connor.

"Um well were going now see ya later" Sarah said leaving with Nick, Jenny and Stephen.

Connor had come in with a glass of wine for Abby and she took it from him and sat down and Connor looked at her and she started to feel all guilty for lying to Connor and the others about where she been.

"Are you tired?" Connor questioned.

"Yeah a bit" Abby said standing up and looked at Connor.

"Um well I think it time you went to bed if you're tired" Connor replied.

Abby smiled and took Connor hand and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips and Connor kissed Abby back. After half an hour, Abby and Connor were lying on the sofa still kissing each other and Connor felt Abby hands going towards Connor trousers and Connor had grabbed them before she undid anything and stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry" Connor let out.

"Don't be, you don't want me, just face it Connor this relationship isn't working because you don't have them feelings you had for me before my mum" Abby responded.

"Abby that not it, I do love you more than your mum it just..." Connor was cut off.

"It just what..."

"It just I don't wanna hurt you anymore than you been hurt" Connor said.

"Connor, I'm over everything that happened to me, I don't want that to hold me back and it not going to" Abby replied.

"I can't do it to you Abby" Connor let out.

"Is it what happened between me and my dad or me and Nick?" Abby asked.

"Either" Connor answered. "I just don't want to hurt you, you have suffered enough"

"Then what the point of being with me?" Abby questioned.

"Don't know" Connor said.

Abby got closer to Connor and kissed him on the lips and Connor kissed her back and Abby whispered.

"Just do it Connor" Abby whispered.

Connor closed his eyes and then opens them back up and saw Abby take his hand and up the stairs. The next morning Abby had woken up with Connor gone, she sat up and got out of the bed and went down to see Connor watching Jon play with his toys.

"Morning" Abby said putting her arms around Connor.

Connor stood up and just went upstairs. Abby walked over to Jon and bent down and started to play with him.

"You're going to see daddy today" Abby replied.

The next hour Abby had spent getting Jon ready and Nick had come round with Jenny and Connor was dressed and so was Abby and Nick had waited for Abby to get Jon settled.

Nick mobile went off and he went to answer it and Jon began to cry heavily and Jenny offered to help.

"Would you like some help Abby?" Jenny asked.

"Um yeah grab that teddy bear" Abby pointed out.

Jenny got it and gave it to Jon. Nick came back in and spoke out.

"Emergency call from Lester" Nick said.

"Oh what" Jenny replied.

"Let go" Nick responded.

"Leaving Abby and the baby" Jenny said.

Nick left the flat and Abby put her jacket on and picked the baby bag up and Jon and left the house with Connor and Jenny. Nick saw Jon in Abby arms.

"No, he not allowed" Nick pointed out to Abby.

"He a baby Nick, he won't notice anything" Abby said.

Nick stood back and got into the driver seat and Abby got in with Jon in her arms. When they got there, Stephen had notice Jon and Abby were here and he looked at Nick who looked at him.

"What is she doing here with Jon?" Stephen asked.

"She demanded she came" Nick answered.

"Right whatever"

Later on Abby had returned back to her flat with Connor and Jon and she put Jon to sleep and cuddled up to Connor and Abby answered the phone message on the house phone.

MACHINE – _You have one new message – Message 1 – Hey Abby, I know you probably don't want to hear from me but I want to say thankyou for coming into see me and I never ever wanna see you again from Tom Maitland_

Connor looked at Abby in shock and Abby had the guilty look on her face and she saw how Connor had reacted to that and how the way he was looking at her.

"Connor..." Abby began to say.

"You got that man sent to prison because he hurt you and you go and see him" Connor let out.

"Connor, I felt guilty OK I really did feel awful and if I could back and change it all then I would but I can't you got to believe me Connor" Abby said.

"I'm going somewhere else" Connor replied.

"Connor" Abby cried out.

Connor looked at her and then left. The next day Abby had got ready to go to the ARC and she arrived with Jon and they all looked at her and Nick walked up to her.

"So you going to tell me what happened?" Nick asked.

"No, I can't even tell anyone" Abby answered.

Later on Abby had been making milk for Jon and Nick came in and sat with her while she was feeding him.

"Let talk" Nick replied. "We all know you went to visit your dad in prison, why did you do it Abby?"

"I wanted to know why he did it to me" Abby responded.

Nick hugged Abby and she cried on his shoulder and Jenny had come in and saw them but they didn't notice Jenny was there. Nick had wiped Abby tears away and Abby kissed him on the lips and Nick returned it and Jenny left the room and walked over to Lester.


	12. Love or Hate

**Hate or Love **

It been weeks since Connor found out Abby went to see her dad in prison. Sarah had spoken to Abby and found it hard to even look at Abby. Jenny and Stephen didn't really know what to think about the whole visit thing. Connor hadn't spoken to Abby at all since the message.

Nick however had spoken to Abby and shared a kiss with her and didn't know Jenny had seen it until she spoke out to him about it in the lab.

"Hey" Jenny said.

"Oh hey, you OK?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, Nick we need to talk" Jenny answered.

"Oh OK, go right ahead" Nick said.

"A couple of weeks ago, I saw you and Abby share a kiss" Jenny replied.

"Jenny, it didn't mean anything I promise" Nick responded.

"Don't touch me Nick, it happened more than once with Abby, she like a little puppy to you" Jenny said.

"She is not a puppy OK" Nick pointed out.

Abby, Stephen and Connor had come in and heard Nick and Jenny talking and Abby heard Jenny call her a little puppy.

"Then what is she?" Jenny asked. "Because if she not a puppy and if she not a dolly to anyone then what is she because she very good at getting her way"

Nick had notice Abby was behind Jenny and didn't say anything and Jenny turned around and saw Abby standing there shocked.

"That right, you're a puppy and I hope your very proud to be one" Jenny replied.

"That enough Jenny" Nick let out.

"No she needs to know how we all feel about her and her daddy, oh maybe she let him do it to her that why she went into see him" Jenny said looking at Abby.

Abby left the lab and Nick called her.

"Abby" Nick called.

"Why don't you go after her I'm sure she would love you too" Jenny responded.

Nick left the lab and caught up with Abby and she began to cry onto Nick and Lester had come out of his office and everyone was looking at Abby. Sarah had come in and walked over to Nick and Abby.

"Abby..." Sarah whispered.

Connor, Stephen and Jenny came into the room and Sarah looked at them and then back at Abby and sat her down and wiped her tears away.

"I'm going on holiday, why don't you come with me" Sarah suggested.

Abby nodded and hugged Sarah. The next day Abby had come into the ARC and Nick looked at her.

"Wow you cleaned up your face" Nick said.

"Cheers" Abby muttered.

"Go and have fun, Jon will be fine with me" Nick replied.

"Here a listed of things you need to know about Jon and what you need to do" Abby responded.

"I know what to do" Nick pointed out.

"Thankyou" Abby let out.

"No problem" Nick said.

"Right mummy will be back after 3 weeks" Abby said to Jon picking him up and Abby kissed Jon on the head and cuddled him. "Be good for daddy"

Nick and Abby looked at each other and Nick leaned in closer to Abby and kissed her on the lips with Jon in her arms and Nick kissed Abby even deeper and deeper and Abby broke it off and put Jon down and carried on kissing Nick and Abby went backward and hit the wall and Nick and Abby hands met up and they stopped and looked at each other.

"Have a good trip" Nick whispered.

"Thanks" Abby replied.

Nick kissed Abby again and the kiss went on for 2 minutes and they broke it off when Jon said something.

"Dada" Jon let out.

Abby and Nick attention was caught and they went too looked at Jon and Jon looked at them both with baby eyes.

"Dada" Jon repeated.

"Oh my god he said he first word" Abby responded.

"That my boy" Nick said.

Abby kissed Nick and they heard the others come in and they stood up.

"Hey you ready to go" Sarah said.

"Mum, Jon said he first word" Abby pointed out.

"Awww...what did he say?" Sarah asked.

"Dada" Abby answered.

"DADA" Jon screamed and Abby picked him up.

"Right taxis here let go" Sarah replied.

"Bye baby" Abby whispered to Jon.

"Mama" Jon let out.

Abby kissed Jon on the forehead and gave him to Nick and she followed Sarah out to the building and they all came. Abby kissed Jon and then Nick and got into the taxis with Sarah.

Jon began to cry and Abby didn't look back, she held Sarah hand.

"He will be OK" Sarah responded.

Abby let a few tears out and Nick hugged Jon.

A WEEK LATER...

Nick was up and feeding Jon. Nick had notice Jon looked so much like Abby and Nick had began to miss Abby like mad. Nick feeling for her had become deep for her.

The next 2 weeks, Abby was returning today and Nick made sure Jon was in good shape for Abby return. Nick went to the flat and settled Jon into the play area. Later on that night the phone rang and Nick answered it.

"Oh hey Sarah" Nick said. "Where is Abby?"

"I'm coming over" Sarah replied hanging up.

An hour later...

Sarah got to the flat and saw Nick opening the door and she went straight in.

"Where is she Sarah?" Nick asked.

"I hardly saw her on the trip, always out and drinking in the bar, bring boys back to the hotel, she would be totally hungover in the morning" Sarah answered.

"So she out getting completely drunk" Nick said.

"Yeah" Sarah replied.

Nick went out and searched for Abby and found her in this club, kissing some lad by the bar and he walked up to the bar and ordered a drink and kept an eye on Abby.

Abby had begun to dance and had another drink with the lad and kissed him on the lips. Nick watched the lad hands movement and the hands were everywhere on Abby and she was kissing him. The lad picked her up and sat her on the bar and she took her jacket off and she carried on kissing the lad.

Nick saw this girl who was looking at him and he smiled and then looked at Abby who was undoing the lad trousers. The girl stood up and sat next to Nick.

"Hi, I'm Dana"

"Nick"

Nick carried on watching Abby who was so close to the lad and she was kissing him and then after that she paid the lad and he went off and Abby got off the bar and order another drink and Nick went over to her leaving the girl Dana.

"Can I buy you that drink?" Nick asked.

"Oh hello" Abby answered. "Course you can"

Nick sat next to Abby and she took the drink and swallowed it down and walked up to Nick and got closer.

"So you want me?"

"Nah, just want to talk" Nick said.

"Oh I don't think so" Abby whispered kissing Nick on the lips and he felt Abby arms go around his neck and he broke it off with her and she looked at him. "What the matter?"

"Nothing" Nick lied.

Abby smiled and carried on kissing him and Nick stood up and took Abby hand. "Where are you taking me?"

"Anywhere but here" Nick said.

"Oh OK" Abby replied drunkly.

Nick and Abby had got away from the club and Abby made out with Nick and he broke it off with her.

"Let get you home" Nick responded.

"You want me that bad huh" Abby said licking her lips.

"No I just want to get you home safely" Nick comment.

Abby got some money out and whispered. "I'll pay you"

"No I don't want your money" Nick let out.

"Alright then let go back to yours" Abby responded.

"No, you take me your place" Nick replied.

Abby kissed Nick on the lips and took him back to her place. When they got to the flat Nick open the door for Abby and she went inside and Sarah saw Abby and Nick.

"Oh hello mum" Abby said.

"Where have you been?" Sarah asked.

"She barely notice who I am" Nick answered quietly.

"Abby" Sarah said firmly.

"I'm going to bed, come on" Abby replied taking Nick hand.

"No Abby, it over" Nick responded.

Abby kissed Nick and he broke it off. Abby sat on the sofa and Sarah left the flat. Nick sat in front of Abby.

"What happened to you?" Nick asked.

"Nothing happened to me, I wanna do more with my bloody life" Abby answered.

"What sleep with lots of boys?" Nick burst out.

"Yeah, what I'm best at" Abby let out.

"You're better than this Abby, you have a kid, you have a job you always dreamed of doing, and you have a life" Nick said.

"No I don't, I sleep with boys that I don't know, like I slept with you and it didn't matter, I slept with Connor with no love, this is what I'm best at" Abby replied.

"You're better than this Abby and if you don't think you are then you need to look in the mirror" Nick responded.

Abby stood up and sat on Nick lap and kissed him and Nick kissed her back and they stood up and Nick broke it off.

"Oh come on Nick" Abby burst out. "You wanted me before I went on holiday"

"This has got to stop" Nick replied.

"Then tell me Nick, you don't want me" Abby cried out.

Nick looked at Abby and kissed her deep and she met up with his hands and they went towards the stairs. The next morning Abby woke up being sick and Nick went downstairs and started feeding Jon and Abby came down and got a glass of water.

"God this hangover isn't good" Abby sighed out walking over to Nick and kissed him on the lips.


	13. Second Baby

**Second Baby **

Abby was fed up with being sick every morning so she decided to get a pregnancy test and she found out she a week pregnant and she goes to the ARC to tell Nick.

"Nick, we need to talk" Abby said.

"OK, talk away" Nick replied.

"In private" Abby responded.

Nick and Abby went into the other room and sat down and spoke to each other.

"I'm pregnant" Abby whispered.

"You're what?" Nick asked.

"I'm pregnant again" Abby answered.

"Who's the father?" Nick questioned.

"You" Abby said.

"No, I used protection" Nick replied.

"No you didn't Nick, I would of have known if you used protection couldn't find it anywhere" Abby burst out.

"I'm not going to argue with you over this" Nick said.

"Do you want me to get some DNA results again?" Abby asked.

"No don't bother" Nick answered walking away from Abby.

Abby walked out of the ARC without Jon and wanted sometime to herself while she thinks what to do with the baby. She goes into a pub and sits down and has a glass of orange juice and looks over to the couples that were kissing, laughing and cuddling. Abby looked at her glass of orange juice and swallowed it down and ordered a glass of wine.

"Red wine" Abby said.

Later on Abby comes out of the pub and takes a walk up the street and goes into her road and makes it to her flat and unlocks the door and goes upstairs to find Jon asleep and Nick in the kitchen washing up. The living area was tidy, she walks into the kitchen putting her keys on the table and taking her coat off.

"Where have you been?" Nick asked.

"Need to sort my head out" Abby answered.

"I found the pregnancy test, I believe you" Nick said.

Abby walks up to him and Nick touches Abby tummy and she looks away and Nick takes it away.

"I don't think you should have it" Nick whispered.

"Because it was a mistake baby" Abby said.

"No because you have a chance with someone else, I don't want to be with you Abby" Nick replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Abby questioned.

"Because Jon would have been on his own" Nick responded.

"You can go now then" Abby said.

"Are you going to be OK?" Nick asked.

"Yeah fine" Abby answered.

Nick left the house and Abby got a glass of orange out and swallowed it down. Abby saw a picture of her and Connor and she picked it up and looked at it.

Abby went into Jon room and packed his stuff up and she went upstairs and packed her stuff up and put it in her car and all her pets and food and she got Jon into the car in his baby seat and she left a note on the door and she drove off.

The next day Nick, Connor, Stephen and Jenny arrived into work and were expecting Abby to be there but she wasn't so later on Nick and the others went over to hers and found a note on the door saying –

_**Dear anyone who cares, **_

_**I'm sorry but I'm not here anymore, I've taken Jon with me and if you enter nothing in there apart from my old sofa stuff. **_

_**You will never see me again**_

_**Love Abby x x x **_

After they read that note, they showed Sarah and she ripped it up to piece and the others looked at her in shock.

"Why did you rip it up?" Jenny asked.

"She not worth finding" Sarah answered.

**5 years later **

Abby Maitland was working and she was a zookeeper and she was laughing and joking with her boss.

"Err...there someone here for you" a man said.

"OK, err Abby I'll catch up with you later" the boss replied.

"You will do" Abby responded watching him walk away.

Abby went to see her friend Maria who works there as well but as reception. Abby spoke to her.

"So who is here?" Abby asked.

"Oh Professor Cutter" Maria answered.

"Man or woman?"

"Oh there more but it a team" Maria said. "What are you doing later?"

"Oh Neil taking me out and Nana looking after Jon and Christina so yeah everything good" Abby replied.

"Oh so you don't fancy coming out with the girls and getting completely out of it?" Maria asked.

"No, I've got work tomorrow and Neil won't let me take the day off tomorrow" Abby answered.

"True, well you might become his wife and get extra time" Maria responded.

"Oi, I ain't any slapper" Abby pointed out.

"Abby, Neil needs you" the lad said.

Abby went to see Neil and he smiled at her and she returned it.

"Err Abby, can you go in there and show Professor Cutter class how to feed a lion without getting bitten" Neil replied.

"Um, they been fed already" Abby said.

"Right well just do it OK" Neil muttered.

"No, it over feeding them, OK um my attention is over there so I see you later" Abby responded leaving Neil.

Abby bumped into the man and she dropped all the paper and he helps her pick it all up and they come face to face.

"Sorry" the man replied.

Abby was shocked to see Nick facing her and she couldn't believe he barely notice her.

"MUMMY" Jon yelled.

"Oh hello sweetheart" Abby said. "Did you have fun on your school trip?"

"Yeah, Christina been a bad girl" Jon replied.

"I'm sure she hasn't been a bad girl" Abby responded. "Um it no problems but thanks for your help"

"Miss Maitland" a woman said.

Abby looked at the woman and Nick attention went on Abby and she walked off. Nick had looked at Connor and Stephen.

"She here" Stephen whispered to Nick.

Nick wondered off and went to the reception.

"Oh hello" Maria said.

"Is Abby Maitland around at all?" Nick asked.

"Yes she most certainly is" Maria answered getting up and opening a door. "ABBY"

Abby came in and went to the desk and she looked at Nick in shock.

"Hello can I help you?" Abby asked.

"Professor Nick Cutter, I notice you from somewhere" Nick answered.

"Well I'm most certainly not that noticeable because if you did notice me I would notice you" Abby replied.

"See that the problem, you worked for me before" Nick responded.

"Where have I ever worked for you before?" Abby questioned.

"The ARC"

"Never heard of it" Abby responded.

Maria was sitting there listening to the conversation and Neil came in and put his arms around Abby and kissed her neck and she let out a big sigh.

"Hey babes, you better get ready to go" Neil said.

"Alright, I'll go and get ready" Abby replied kissing Neil on the lips and leaving the reception.

"Got a problem with her?" Neil asked.

"Yeah, I have she one of my ex-workers I thought I pop by and say hi to her and my little boy" Nick answered.

"Well would you mind leaving her alone, she is soon to be my wife and she had my baby" Neil revealed.

Abby had waited for Neil and Nick, Stephen and Connor noticed her and Neil walked up to her.

"I'll be back in a minute" Neil replied.

"OK" Abby said kissing him on the lips.

Neil walked away and Nick stood up and walked over to her.

"What are you playing at?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, I just work here now" Abby answered.

"Why did you run away?" Stephen questioned.

"I didn't run away, I need to get away" Abby replied.

"Nice man you got there" Connor responded.

"Thanks" Abby said.

"MUMMY" Jon yelled out.

"Is that Jon?" Nick asked.

"Yeah he 5 years old now" Abby answered.

"She my MUMMY" Jon shouted.

Neil came out with Christina, Maria and Nana.

"I wish you would stop running away" Nana joked.

Nick walked away with Connor and Stephen. Maria looked at Abby who is hugging Jon.

"Right me and daddy are going out" Abby replied to Jon.

"So I have to look after Nana" Jon pointed out.

"Yeah, have funs with Nana and Maria" Abby responded.

The next couple of days, Abby had a day off work and decided to visit Nick and the others.


	14. Abby and Nick Passion

**Nick and Abby Passion **

Abby got to the ARC and went into see Nick and she had gone straight to the lab because she knows he will be there. She went in and closed the door and locked it but notice no one else was around apart from him.

"Hello Nick" Abby said.

Nick turned around and saw Abby standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"To see how you all are" Abby answered.

Nick walked up to Abby and she smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"Why did you runaway?" Nick questioned.

"Things weren't working out here" Abby replied.

Nick touched Abby tummy and she put her hand on top of his and they both looked at each other in the eyes and Abby got closer to Nick.

"I had your second child" Abby whispered.

"I thought you might have" Nick responded.

"I didn't have it in the heart to get rid of it" Abby said.

"I've missed you" Nick whispered.

"OK" Abby replied.

"I need you back Abby" Nick replied very quietly.

"You don't need me" Abby said.

"I do" Nick responded.

"I'm getting married in 2 months time" Abby revealed.

"Yeah but you don't love him really" Nick whispered.

"Yeah I do" Abby said.

Nick got closer to Abby and kissed her on the lips and she started kissing him back and it went on. After an hour Nick and Abby were putting they clothes back on and Abby unlocked the door and Nick grabbed Abby wrist.

"Keep in touch" Nick replied.

Abby kissed Nick and left the ARC. After that Nick had gone to the Zoo that Abby works at and Abby was in charge of the day and Nick walked up to the reception and Abby spoke to Maria.

"Maria, can you go and make as a drink?" Abby asked.

"Sure" Maria answered leaving the desk and Nick walked to Abby.

"Hello" Nick said.

"What are you doing here?" Abby questioned.

"No Neil?"

"No, he out for the day on a course trip" Abby replied.

"Listen about the other day, I'm really sorry if I upset you" Nick responded.

Abby kissed Nick on the lips and it got deeper.

"Listen, we can go out for lunch if you want" Abby suggested.

"Yeah sure" Nick said.

Maria came back in and sat down and Abby looked at her.

"Maria, I'm going out um emergency call" Abby replied.

"Oh OK" Maria said.

Abby and Nick left and they went to a hotel and had lunch and Abby was drinking her wine.

"How do Jon and Christina feel about you getting married?" Nick asked.

"Oh they fine with it, I mean Neil good with kids and I need someone to help me, I was living on junk" Abby answered.

"Well two children not easy" Nick said.

"I didn't know where else to turn to so I just got a job and paid my next door neighbour to baby sit for me" Abby replied.

"You didn't have to leave" Nick responded.

"I did Nick because I was falling apart and you pushed me away so I feel like no one wanted me around" Abby said.

"I wanted you around" Nick revealed.

"I know you wanted me around but no one else did because of what I turned out to be" Abby responded.

"You still the same Abby we all use to know" Nick said.

Abby smiled and kissed Nick on the lips and sat back down.

"So how are things between you and Jenny?" Abby asked.

"Oh she married someone else and moved on in life so I just sat and watched it all fall to piece" Nick answered.

"Is that why you want me now Nick?" Abby questioned.

"No of course not, I just want you back with us" Nick replied.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this, because you and Jenny didn't work out you want me around again, well guess what Nick it never going to happen" Abby burst out getting up and leaving.

Nick paid and left and grabbed Abby before she stormed off.

"Listen a lot of things wouldn't of worked between me and Jenny it not because of you, listen Abby I love you a lot and if you can't see that then maybe we should just call it all" Nick revealed.

"Nick, you're gonna hurt me like you did before and I don't want that to happen" Abby cried out.

"I love you" Nick burst out.

"No you don't" Abby said in tears.

Nick pulled Abby in for a kiss and she pushed him away.

"It over isn't it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah" Abby answered. "I loved you once but you didn't want me"

"Not even if I stopped the wedding?" Nick questioned.

"It would probably be different Nick but we cannot be together, you didn't want me 5 year ago, what changed?" Abby asked.

"I was looking for you after that night you disappeared and nothing came to me" Nick answered. "And I find you now and you're just perfect in every way"

Abby kissed Nick on the lips and they broke it off after 2 minutes and Abby took Nick hand and they went back into the hotel. After that Abby was laying in Nick arms kissing him and cuddling him and Abby felt loved by Nick but she felt guilty towards Neil.

"Nick..." Abby whispered.

"Yeah" Nick said.

"I love you too" Abby replied.

Nick kissed Abby and she lay back down in Nick arms. After an hour Abby phone went off and she was laughing and kissing Nick and she got up to answer her phone.

"Hello, Miss Maitland speaking" Abby said.

"Abby, where are you?" Neil asked.

"Neil, I'm shopping" Abby lied.

"Oh really, why were you laughing when you answered your phone?" Neil asked.

"I'm with a few friends" Abby lied again.

"Well I need you home" Neil replied.

"OK, I'm on my way" Abby said hanging up.

Abby looked at Nick and Nick smiled at her.

"I have to go" Abby replied.

"OK, when will I see you again?" Nick asked.

"I'll call you" Abby answered.

Abby got up to get dressed and so did Nick and he kissed her on the lips and they held each other hands as they went to pay the hotel and they left the hotel.

"I love you" Nick said.

"I love you too" Abby replied kissing Nick.

"Bye" Nick responded.

"I love you too" Abby said, leaving Nick on his own.

Abby returned home and saw Neil standing in the kitchen and she took her jacket off and went into the kitchen and Neil looked at her and he hung up on the phone.

"You haven't been shopping" Neil replied showing her the bag.

"I forgot it, I didn't want to buy anything" Abby said.

"What that on your neck?" Neil asked looking at it.

"It nothing" Abby lied and notice Nick had given her a love bite.

"That doesn't look like nothing" Neil responded firmly.

"It nothing really Neil" Abby lied again.

"Have you been with someone?" Neil questioned.

"No" Abby lied.

Neil kissed Abby on the lips and Abby back off him and went into the living area and Neil followed her.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Neil asked.

"I'm not, I just need my space" Abby answered.

"What is wrong with you?" Neil asked. "I gave you everything, a home, food, drinks, money, a job even a car what more do you want?"

"I didn't ask you for anything did I Neil?" Abby questioned.

"You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me" Neil answered.

"You brought nothing to my life but shame" Abby argued.

"Are you cheating on me?" Neil asked.

"No" Abby lied.

"Come on babes, let not have argues tonight" Neil said.

Neil kisses Abby and she goes upstairs. The next few days Nick comes back to the zoo with Stephen, Jenny and Connor and Abby was sitting at the desk at the reception and Neil had watched Abby talk to them all.

"Hello can I help you?" Abby asked looking at Nick.

"We need to book this Zoo" Nick answered.

"OK, I'll book you in for next week on Wednesday afternoon" Abby replied.

"OK thanks" Nick responded.

Jenny, Connor and Stephen walked out of the Zoo and Nick spoke to Abby and she stood up and leaned over.

"So do them lot know what going on?" Abby asked.

"Not quite but I'm guessing there find out soon" Nick whispered.

"Yeah Neil nearly found out the other night" Abby replied. "I can't leave him, it will upset the kids too much Nick"

"I'm not asking you to leave him yet" Nick said. "But I do want you to"

Abby smiled and kissed Nick on the lips and Maria walked in and saw Abby kissing Nick on the lips and Nick saw her and broke it off and Abby looked at Maria.

"What the hell is going on?" Maria asked.

"Don't tell Neil" Abby answered. "Nick, I think you better leave"

"OK see ya" Nick replied leaving the Zoo.

"You're cheating on Neil" Maria said.

"You can't tell him anything, I'll end it with Nick if you don't say a word" Abby begged Maria.

"This is my brother you're talking about" Maria replied. "You're marrying him remember?"

"You got to swear you won't tell him" Abby said.

"Fine I won't but don't ever do that again" Maria responded.

Later on Abby met up with Nick and slept with him at his house. Abby returned late back at her home and Neil was asleep in bed and Abby got into the bed and Neil woke up and saw her.

"Night" Abby replied.

As the weeks goes on Abby and Nick affair has been caught out by Maria again but this Jenny as well and Maria decided to tell Neil about Abby little affair.

"Neil, you I'm your only sister" Maria said.

"Yeah" Neil replied.

"And you know how much I love to tell you things" Maria responded.

"Where is this going Maria?" Neil asked.

"Abby cheating on you" Maria answered.

Neil looked at Maria. "OK, you wanna watch what you're saying"

"I'm telling the truth" Maria said.

"I don't believe you" Neil let out.

"Fine don't believe me but don't come crying to me when you find out" Maria burst out.

Later on Neil was sitting in the living room and waited for Abby return. Abby was at the hotel kissing Nick and cuddling Nick.

"What if he finds out and you get hurt?" Nick asked.

"Well I won't get hurt with you there" Abby answered kissing Nick softly.

Nick smiled and kissed Abby. So that night Abby didn't return home until the early morning.


	15. She tells him

**She Tells Him**

Abby returns early morning and Neil still up waiting for Abby to come home and she sees him and freaks out.

"Bloody hell you scared the lights out of me" Abby burst out.

"Where have you been?" Neil asked.

"I stayed at a friend's" Abby lied.

"Why didn't you ring up to tell me?" Neil questioned.

"No point telling you" Abby said walking into the kitchen.

Neil got up and went into the kitchen and put his arms around Abby tight.

"I know your little secret" Neil whispered.

"Neil, you're hurting me" Abby let out.

"Tell me it isn't true" Neil said.

"I have no idea what you're on about" Abby replied.

"Tell me you're not cheating on me" Neil responded.

"No I'm not will you let me go?" Abby cried out.

Neil let go off Abby and she looked at Neil and she went up to him and Neil looked at her.

"Why is Maria saying that you are?" Neil asked.

"She jealous of us" Abby answered kissing Neil.

Neil cuddles Abby and Jon and Christina get up and dressed for school and Neil and Abby walk them to school holding hands. Neil kisses Abby and she pushes him away and hugs Christina and Jon goodbyes and they went in and Neil walked away from Abby and she follows him and they went to the Zoo.

Maria looks at Neil who comes up to her and Abby stood next to him.

"Why are you making things up?" Neil asked.

"Oh she lied to you did she?" Maria questioned.

"No you did" Abby said.

"Don't come crying to me when she said no at the wedding and tells you all what a loser you are" Maria responded.

Meanwhile Jenny was revealing it all to the others and Nick had told them the truth.

"She been missing for 5 years and your already onto her" Jenny burst out.

"I just want her back working here Jenny" Nick said.

"Well it said it all" Jenny replied.

Connor and Stephen look at the pair and Jenny leaves the room. Abby on the other hand was still lying to everyone and Nick came in with Jenny, Stephen, Connor and his class.

"We booked the Zoo" Nick said to Maria.

"Think I'm stupid, I saw you getting onto my future sister-in-law" Maria burst out.

"I'm sorry what?" Nick asked.

"Don't play dumb" Maria said.

Abby came out with the lad she working with.

"Hey Shane just wait a minute" Abby replied walking over to the reception.

"Why are you either here?" Maria asked.

"The class needs to experience with animals why do you think?" Nick questioned.

"HEY" Abby yelled and they both looked at her. "Maria, what are you playing at?"

"Just sorting him out for you" Maria answered.

"Maria my office now" Abby said firmly.

Maria looked at Abby. "No I won't cos I quit"

Maria stood up and got her bag and her coat and took her tag off and gave it to Abby and she looked at Maria.

"I quit but I'm gonna stayed here and watch you both" Maria said.

Abby went behind the desk and booked Nick in and gave him a pen and paper to sign and she gave him some sticky labels and Abby took the paper and pen.

"Awww...I bet that was hard" Maria replied.

"Maria, if you don't want to be here, then get out" Abby responded.

"Oh my brother won't be happy with you" Maria said.

Abby walked out of the reception and Neil came in from the front doors and saw them all.

"Hello" Neil replied.

"Neil, I've quit my job" Maria responded.

"OK, why?" Neil asked.

"Because, what do you call them...oh ex lover here well it not ex lover is it Abby?" Maria asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Abby answered.

Jenny, Connor and Stephen could tell she was lying about everything and wanted to say something but didn't say a word.

"Maria, why don't you go home" Neil suggested.

"Fine, I will but don't come begging me back to work cos I'm NOT COMING BACK" Maria shouted leaving the Zoo.

Neil looked at them all.

"Um sorry about that, just a worker who can't do her work right" Neil replied going into the door that said "Staff Only" and Abby went back to Shane.

"OK, it me and my other worker Shane today" Abby responded. "Wanna follow me and I'll show you around"

Half way round Abby had gave Nick eye contacted and Jenny noticed it and Neil had come and saw the contacted between them and Abby looked away and back at Shane who was talking to the students.

"Nope, she been round for a very long time, if you want to ask Abby any questions she will be happily to give you some answer" Shane pointed out.

"How old is she?" the student asked.

"I think she 98 years old, she been here for a very long time" Shane answered.

"She 102 years old and she very ill" Abby said.

Shane smiled weakly at the student and looked at Abby who had tears coming down her face and Shane walked up to her and whispered.

"What is wrong?" Shane asked quietly.

"Nothing just I don't like talking about her" Abby answered.

"OK" Shane replied.

"Shall we move on" Abby said walking and the group followed her. "These are more reptiles that people couldn't look after but I deal more with these that all the others animals"

"Are they friendly?"

"Yeah they very friendly but not very trusting because of the way they were treated" Abby answered.

Nick looked at Abby and she smiled at him. Later on Nick and Abby were sitting at the table talking while students have lunch.

"Well you know things about these animals don't you?" Nick asked.

"I live the animal world" Abby answered.

"Whatever happened to Rex?"

"He living in here with no one else but loves the other reptiles" Abby said.

"Listen, Jenny, Connor and Stephen know about us" Nick whispered.

"Oh great" Abby let out.

"Don't worry, they not going to say anything of the kind" Nick said quietly.

"Maria did" Abby replied.

"Yeah but that her" Nick responded.

"Look meets me in the back" Abby said leaving the table.

Nick left the room 10 minutes later and found Abby and he kissed her on the lips and they kissed each other deeply and Abby had locked the door.

"What if Neil finds us?" Nick asked.

"He won't I've locked the door" Abby answered kissing Nick.

Half an hour later...

Nick leaves and follows the others and Abby just goes to the reception and sort herself out.

The next couple of days, Abby had been alone at the house and Nick had come round. Nick knocked on the door and Abby answered it.

"Can't keep away can you?"

"No" Nick said.

Abby let him in and started kissing him and she took him upstairs. An hour later, they were cuddling and kissing each other in her and Neil bed.

"What time Neil due home?" Nick questioned.

"Oh he on a course for the next two week so you could stay and help me out with the kids" Abby replied.

"Oh right OK, if you want me stay" Nick responded.

"Oh I want you to stay" Abby said.

Nick kissed Abby deeply. Later on Nick had just sat in the kitchen and the kids were home and Abby was cooking them dinner and Nick stood up and put his arms around her and started biting her next.

"I love you" Nick whispered.

"I love you too" Abby responded quietly kissing Nick.

Nick sat back down and Abby yelled.

"DINNER READY" Abby shouted.

Jon and Christina came in and sat at the table and so did Abby and Nick and Jon notice Nick was here.

"Who are you?" Jon asked.

"I'm your new baby sitter" Nick answered.

"But Nanny can look after us" Jon pointed out.

"I bet she can" Nick said.

"Jon just eat your dinner, don't ask questions" Abby replied.

"BUT I WANT TO" Jon shouted.

"Jon, don't yell at me" Abby said in a warning tone of voice.

Jon sat there and pushed his dinner away from him and Abby pushed it back and Jon pushed it on the floor.

"Right that it, bed now" Abby let out firmly.

"Come on Jon, do what your mum tell you" Nick replied.

Jon stormed off upstairs and Abby kissed Christina on the forehead and she went upstairs to get Jon ready for bed and into bed.

"I'm hungry" Jon cried out.

"Well should have thought about that before pushing it onto the floor" Abby said.

"I wish daddy was here" Jon replied.

"Jon, you do know that Neil isn't your daddy and it isn't Christina daddy either" Abby responded.

"Are daddy not around is here?" Jon asked.

"He is and I bet he will open his arms up if I found him for you but you cannot tell Neil that I'm trying to find your daddy" Abby answered.

"Yeah I know because he will get mad" Jon said.

Nick came upstairs with Christina and Abby had Jon in her arms.

"He hungry so I'm taking him down for pudding" Abby replied.

"OK, I'll get Christina ready for bed shall I?" Nick asked.

"No, I'll do that" Abby answered putting Jon door and Christina up. "You take Jon down"

Nick went to Jon and picked him up and sat him down at the bar and gave him pudding.

"Did you know mummy looking for my daddy?" Jon asked.

"Yeah I know" Nick answered.

"Are you helping my mum?" Jon questioned.

"Yeah if she wants me to" Nick said. "Hey, you did know Neil was never your dad when your mummy first met him right?"

"Yeah I know, Neil would upset mummy sometimes" Jon replied.

"Would he and do you see mummy getting upset?"

"Yeah all the time but she doesn't see me but I would go and give her a cuddle in the morning after Neil gone to work and tell everything will be OK" Jon said.

"You look after mummy" Nick responded.

"Yeah, I'm her special boy" Jon burst out.

Abby had heard the whole thing and went into the kitchen and put her arms around Jon.

"Hey, time for bed" Abby said looking at Nick.

Jon and Abby went upstairs. Half an hour later, Abby comes back downstairs and see Nick sitting at the table and she goes to sit with him.

"They don't know who the daddy is?" Nick asked.

"It complicated Nick" Abby answered.

"Not complicated when you're sleeping with me" Nick said.

"Don't start Nick because once Neil finds out about us, it over I'm going to lose everything so when he comes back I'm going to tell him about us and how you're the father to my kids" Abby burst out.

"You and Jon are so much alike" Nick pointed out.

"Everyone says that" Abby replied.

It been 2 weeks and Abby is about to tell Neil what going on between her and she told him.

She went into the kitchen and stood behind the bar and Abby spoke.

"Neil" Abby said.

"What?" Neil asked.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say but me and you are over" Abby answered.

Neil turns his attention to her and walks over to her.

"I've been having affair Neil with Jon and Christina real dad" Abby said.

Neil lashed out at Abby by hitting her and Jon, Maria, Christina and Nanny walked in and Jon screamed and saw Abby on the floor and Neil threatening to hit her and Neil saw Jon and he ran to Abby and hugged her.

"I'm fine sweetheart" Abby replied.

"Neil, what is going on?" Nanny asked.

"She a disgusting cow" Neil answered. "She been having affair with someone else"

Jon hugged Abby as she stood up and Neil pulls Abby hair and drags her upstairs and into the toilet and Jon starts screaming and so does Christina.

"NEIL PACK IT IN" Nanny yelled.

"How long for?" Neil asked Abby slamming the bathroom door.

"2 months" Abby cried out.

Neil pulls Abby to the bedroom and throws her onto the bed.

"In this bedroom"

"Doesn't it matter where" Abby answered.

Jon came in and Neil threw something at Abby and it hit Jon in the head and Jon screams and Abby pays her attention.

"Jon" Abby said looking at what just been thrown and it was a mirror.

"Jon, I'm so sorry" Neil replied going towards him.

"KEEP AWAY FROM HIM" Abby yelled picking him up and taking Christina and they went to the hospital. "I NEED A DOCTOR"

A doctor came and Abby went to call Nick.


	16. Abby Fears

**Abby Fear**

When Abby had Jon checked over, she picked Christina up and sat her

on the bed with Jon. Abby waited for Neil to enter the room and he did

but Abby stood up quickly as she saw Maria and Nanny as well.

"You keep away, I don't wanna see ya" Abby replied.

"Come on Abs, it was one mistake" Neil said.

"You hurt my little boy" Abby burst out.

"You cheated on me I didn't expected to see him in the way" Neil argued.

"Just get out, yeah we don't want you" Abby said.

"That not, you want me" Neil whispered getting closer to Abby.

"Get away from me, it over" Abby responded. "You should have kept your hands

to yourself"

"YEAH, NOW GET OUT" Jon yelled.

Abby put her arms around Jon and Neil looked at Christina who didn't know what was

going on just looking at the all.

"You look after mummy for me won't you?" Neil asked.

"Leave her alone" Abby burst out.

Christina stood up and wanted Neil to pick her up and he did and Abby had tears coming

down her face and Nick had come in and rushed over to Abby and Jon and

saw Neil holding Christina.

"Why is he holding Christina?" Nick asked.

"She wants him to" Abby answered.

"Look after mummy for me" Neil said.

"I will" Christina replied.

Neil hugged Christina and put her down and Abby looked at her.

"I'm going I'm sorry for what I've done to him" Neil responded, leaving the room.

Christina looked at Abby who wasn't happy with her.

"You love him do ya?" Abby asked Christina.

"HE LOVES ME" Christina shouted.

"Don't be so stupid" Abby replied.

"I hate you" Christina muttered.

Abby had a flashback on her dad abuse.

_**Flashback**_

_**Tom had entered Abby room and walked over to her and she looked at him.**_

_**"What do you want?" Abby asked.**_

_**Tom unzipped his jeans and Abby put everything down she was doing and Tom**_

_**grabbed her and started and Abby started crying.**_

_**"This is what daddy jobs are" Tom answered. "Mummy out"**_

_**Abby cried heavily and Tom undressed her and carried her to his **_

_**room and lay on the bed and Tom was on top of Abby and he did it to her.**_

_**An hour later Abby went back to her room and cried in pain of what her dad has **_

_**done to her.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Abby looked at Christina and thought the same was happening to her.

Nick held Abby hand and she told him.

"She being abused I know she is" Abby whispered.

"You don't know Abby" Nick said.

"I do Nick because when I was her age I was sitting in a hospital,

and my mum had appointment and my dad came and

I said 'I hate you' to my mum because didn't want to be taken

away from my dad" Abby cried out.

"She might of said I hate you for lots of reasons but this isn't one of them"

Nick replied.

"What if she turns out like me Nick?" Abby asked.

"She won't turn out like you" Nick answered.

"My dad proof to my mum that I was he love affair" Abby replied.

Nick looked at Christina and Abby looked at the way Nick was looking at her

and Abby then stood up and walked over to her.

After a few days, Christina wanted to dance with Stephen and Abby

watched her carefully and Sarah came into the ARC to see Abby.

"Nick told me, you think the same going to happen to her" Sarah

responded.

"I'm just being silly" Abby replied.

"You're dad out of prison" Sarah revealed and everyone else heard.

"No, he can't be" Abby said.

"He came to see me about 2 weeks ago" Sarah responded.

"No he can't of" Abby let out.

"Look love I know you're going to fine it hard and going to hate me but

I've let him move back in until he gets himself a flat of his own" Sarah

revealed.

Abby looked at Christina who having a dance with Stephen, Abby then

looked at Jon who was talking to Jenny and Connor and she then looked back

at Sarah.

"He not going to step a foot near you" Sarah said.

"And what if does?" Abby asked.

"Sweetheart, you're dad doesn't want to hurt you anymore, he learnt his

lesson about it all" Sarah answered.

"Yeah right" Abby replied.

After that Abby had gone to see Sarah and Tom with Christina and Jon and

she was scared of Tom.

"Hi mum" Abby said.

"Abby, this isn't a good time" Sarah responded.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Well...." Sarah began to say as Abby saw Connor half dressed.

"You're back with my mum" Abby replied.

"You're dad gone, he moved out" Sarah said.

"Mum, do you hate me?" Abby asked.

Sarah looked at Abby with guilty face and Abby was looking at her mum in the

eyes and Abby could tell Sarah hated her for what Tom had done.

Sarah blamed Abby for ruining the marriage and getting Tom sent to prison, but

it was hardly her fault because when she was 3 years old she didn't understand but

when she reached to 5 she completely understood what Tom was

doing was wrong. Abby now feels betrayed by Sarah and Connor who hate her so much

they don't want to talk to her.

"Abby, I don't hate you" Sarah answered.

"Get away from me, you think it all my fault about dad"

Abby burst out. "Well I'll tell you something, it wasn't my fault, I didn't want it

to happen, I didn't know what he was doing was wrong until I was 5 years old

you barely notice what was going on and now I hate you because

you blame me for what happened"

"No Abby I don't blame....." Sarah was cut off.

"I hope you can live with yourself because now I have no parents"

Abby replied walking off with Jon and Christina.

Abby returned to Nick place and got dinner ready for Jon and Christina

and they sat at the table and Nick came in with Jenny kissing her like mad and

Abby looked at them and Nick broke it off and saw the kids.

Abby put the dinner down on the table and walked out of the living room.

Nick followed Abby and she looked at him.

"Abby...." Nick began to say.

"I gave everything up for you" Abby said.

"I know and I'm sorry" Nick replied.

"I did everything you wanted me to do" Abby responded.

"Abby listen" Nick said.

"No, I've had enough of listening to people" Abby let out. "My mum has

abandoned me, Connor doesn't want to be my friend, Stephen hardly talks to me

but you I gave Neil up for you Nick, I left him to be with you and you're

going behind my back with Jenny"

"Oh come on Abs" Nick responded.

"You know what, I wish I hadn't left Neil now" Abby cried. "Look at me I'm just

one confused little girl and now I've lost everything"

"You got Jon and Christina, me, Jenny, Stephen, Connor, you're mum, you got

everyone in your life apart from a certain person who we don't talk

about" Nick said.

"I rather drink my soul down and never return but then who going to be there

to look after my two babies, why shouldn't I just go out and drink my soul

down because that what everyone loves me for" Abby replied.

"No Abby, that not true" Nick let out.

"I'm going out but don't you dare tell me not to" Abby said.

Abby went inside and went to see Jon and Christina.

"Mummy going out, daddy looking after you" Abby replied kissing them on

the forehead.

Abby went back to her room and got dressed to go out and then she went back to

Nick and Jenny.

"Abby, don't go out please" Nick begged.

"Too late" Abby whispered.

Abby walked to the door and smiled at them and left the house.

"Jenny, look after them" Nick said leaving after Abby.

Nick followed Abby and she noticed him.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" Abby asked.

"I'm not going to let you destroy yourself" Nick answered.

"DESTROY MYSELF, I THINK I'VE ALREADY DONE THAT NICK" Abby shouted.

"Where are you going?" Nick questioned.

"I'M GOING TO SEE STEPHEN" Abby yelled.

Nick stopped and so did Abby and she walked up to Nick and looked at him.

"I thought....." Nick was cut off.

"You thought that I was going to the clubs to get completely out of my head,

and sleep with lots of men" Abby said it for Nick.

"I love you really I do Abby but you're just a child" Nick replied.

Abby slapped Nick across the face.

"I am NOT a child" Abby burst out walking off.

Abby got to Stephen flat and knocked on his door and he answered it and Abby

smiled at him.

"I had no one else to go, Nick don't want me" Abby replied.

Stephen let Abby in and he hugged her and then she saw a girl in the kitchen

and Abby pulled away from Stephen.

"Who this?" Abby asked.

"Abby, this is Alison" Stephen answered.

"Hi, I'm Stephen girlfriend" Alison said shaking Abby hand.

"Alison, this is Abby, she works with me at the ARC" Stephen replied.

"Alison give me and Abby a moment"

Alison went into the living area and Stephen closed the door and looked at

Abby.

"Listen, I'm going...." Abby was cut off.

"Abby, you can't leave like this" Stephen said.

"Don't touch me, I need to go" Abby replied.

"Abby, you came round to see me" Stephen responded.

"Yeah which is clearly a bad idea" Abby let out.

"Don't go like this let talk" Stephen said.

"I don't do talk with you Stephen" Abby replied.

"Listen, why don't I get Alison to leave for a little while so we can talk"

Stephen suggested taking Abby hand into the living area and sat her down.

"Alison, if you don't mind could you leave for a little while?"

"Yeah sure, I'll go round my mates house" Alison said.

Stephen walked Alison to the door and she kissed him on the lips and Abby saw it.

Alison left and Abby stood up and Stephen came in and saw Abby.

"Let talk" Stephen replied.


	17. Passion

**Passion**

Abby walked over to Stephen and smiled at him.

"You know Alison gone, you don't have to be secretive with me" Abby whispered.

"Listen, Abby you wanted to talk" Stephen said.

"No, I want to do it with you" Abby replied.

"I'm not going to cheat on Alison" Stephen responded.

Abby took her jacket off and she took Stephen hand and pushed him onto the sofa and got on top.

"Tell me Stephen, this is what you want" Abby said.

"Can I refuse?" Stephen asked.

"No not really" Abby answered, getting off Stephen and going toward the bedroom and entered it. Stephen got up and followed Abby and saw her closing the curtains and she took her top off and got into Stephen bed.

"You know you want it Stephen I can tell" Abby said.

Stephen just stood there looking at Abby. Alison on the other hand had come back and quietly came in and went into the living room and then notices the bedroom door and saw no one around and went to the bathroom that went to her room and saw Abby half dressed on the bed and Stephen looking at her.

Abby stood up and took Stephen hand and pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him and Stephen kissed her on the lips and he took his top off and Alison was shocked to see Stephen so turned on by Abby.

Abby and Stephen carried on and Alison watched for an hour and them two was totally breathless.

"I didn't know you were bad boy" Abby whispered.

"Oh I'm bad boy to you" Stephen let out kissing Abby.

"You know, I could be your girl and not Alison, she nothing like me" Abby replied.

"She never gives me this much" Stephen said.

"Well I can be your girl" Abby responded. "Keep it a secret yeah"

"Oh and what about Cutter?" Stephen asked.

"He wants Jenny and I want you" Abby answered.

"You wanted Connor at one point" Stephen replied.

"Don't talk about him, he betrayed me" Abby sighed out kissing Stephen. "When is she going to be home?"

"Not sure but we have a few hours" Stephen whispered.

Abby smiled and kissed Stephen and he got on top of her again and Alison walked in and shouted at him.

"YOU BASTARD" Alison shouted.

Stephen got off Abby and Stephen looked at Alison.

"I thought you were out" Stephen said.

"You just slept with her" Alison cried out.

"Yeah and I was good" Abby burst out.

"Yeah Stephen likes that feeling of you" Alison said. "I thought we loved each other"

"Well thought wrong" Abby muttered kissing Stephen on the lips.

"Abby stopped it" Stephen said firmly.

"Were over Stephen" Alison replied.

Stephen put his clothes back on and grabbed Alison before she walked out.

"Why Stephen?" Alison asked in tears.

"She needed comfort" Stephen whispered.

"So you give it to her" Alison said.

Abby came out of the room fully dressed and went into the living room and put her jacket on and Alison left the flat and Stephen went into the living room and saw Abby ready to go.

"I'm going" Abby said.

"So that all you wanted, to make sure me and Alison has split up?" Stephen asked.

"No, I do love you Stephen but you don't love me that way" Abby answered.

"I still love you" Stephen burst out.

"No you don't" Abby replied.

Stephen kissed Abby on the lips and she pushed him away and left the flat. Abby returned home and Nick was still up with Christina and Jon sleeping in his arms and Abby turned the telly off and Nick looked at her.

"Have fun?" Nick asked.

"Yeah thanks I did" Abby answered.

"Listen Abby, I'm sorry" Nick said.

"Save it, everything over now" Abby responded.

"I love you" Nick whispered.

"I don't because as from tomorrow I'm looking for a new flat and I wanna bring them two up on my own" Abby said.

"You don't mean that" Nick replied.

"Yeah I do" Abby let out.

"I wanna see these two" Nick said.

"You can see them but I don't want you butting into my business on what I want to do" Abby replied. "I don't want money, I don't want you to decided what best for them, I decided everything and you just don't get involved"

"What if they want me to?" Nick asked.

"You tell them to ask me first" Abby answered.

The next day Abby was looking for a flat and she did find a flat and Nick went with her and he wasn't happy with it either was Jenny, Connor, Sarah and Stephen.

"Abby, are you sure you want this flat, there lots more to look at?" Jenny asked.

"My decision isn't it Nick?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah" Nick answered.

"It got 3 bedrooms....." Abby was cut off.

"That needs sorting out" Stephen said.

"It got 1 bathroom" Abby replied.

"That needs painting over" Jenny responded.

"It got a lovely kitchen" Abby said.

"It needs cleaning" Sarah let out.

"It got a living room" Abby responded.

"That needs painting, everything in this flat needs painting and your telling us you can afford to paint it all over?" Stephen asked.

"I like it" Abby answered.

"Abby think about it before you even buy it" Nick replied.

"Ah...my decision Nick" Abby let out.

"Yes" Nick said.

"You know what the second one sounds nice let go and have a look shall we" Abby suggested leaving the disgusting flat.

They went to the second one and they looked around and the rest was sure that it would work out.

"It lovely Abby" Jenny said.

"Yes better than the other one" Stephen replied.

"Why can't you just live with Nick?" Connor asked.

"Bored of living in that house" Abby answered. "Need my own space with my children Connor so keep it zipped?"

"OK, no need to get snappy" Sarah burst out.

"I didn't ask for you all to come and judge on the house" Abby replied.

"You're falling apart, you're an unfit mother" Sarah responded.

"Oh and how would you know what an unfit mother looks like when you are one" Abby argued.

"I ain't an unfit mother I think you're find your one expecting them to live in this" Sarah let out in anger.

"I think this one perfectly fine just got no stuff in here yet" Abby replied.

"What have I ever done to you?" Sarah asked.

"You ruined my life" Abby answered.

"I did everything to stick by you" Sarah burst out.

"Yeah right, you couldn't even open your eyes with dad could ya?" Abby asked. "And this isn't the flat I've chosen, I've got one"

Abby left the flat and they all followed her and went to the prober one and they loved it.

"Better" Jenny said.

"It got 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 kitchen and a living room which I want and the kids have seen it" Abby replied.

"Abby...." Sarah began to say.

"Just leave me alone mum" Abby said leaving.

After that Abby, Jon and Christina had moved in and Nick spoke to Abby on her own while the kids were watching TV.

"You going to be OK?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to be fine on my own" Abby answered.

"You just ended your relationship with your mum" Nick replied.

"I never had a mum Nick, so it makes no different" Abby said.

"I'm always going to be here for you if you need anyone" Nick responded.

"Yeah thanks" Abby let out.

Nick went to Jon and Christina.

"Right daddy going see you guys later" Nick said kissing them on the forehead and leaving and Jon looked at Abby who was looking at them both.

"Mummy, is everything going to be OK?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, mummy going to make everything perfect for you two" Abby answered.

The next couple of weeks, it came to Christmas time and Sarah came over with Nick, Jenny, Stephen and Connor and Abby went to answer the door and she was talking to Jon at the same time.

"JON, DON'T OPEN THE OVEN DOOR" Abby yelled opening the front door and she started laughing and so did Jon.

"MUMMY, the cakes are going to burn" Jon let out.

Abby looked at them all and let them in and went back to Jon and she got the cakes out.

"Wow, there perfect" Abby said.

"DADDY" Jon screamed running over to him and Nick caught him.

"Hello" Nick let out. "Where is Christina?"

"She at her friend house" Abby answered.

"Me and mummy are baking cakes" Jon said.

"Sounds nice" Stephen replied looking in the cooking book.

"We brought the christmas presents" Sarah said.

"Jon, why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up" Abby suggested.

"OK" Jon let out.

Nick put him down and Jon ran off and Abby cleaned up and they all looked at her.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Nick asked.

"Oh I don't know migh stay here" Abby answered.

"OK" Nick said.

The doorbell rang and Abby went to answer it and it was Christina and her friend mum and her friend. Abby let them in and Abby took Christina.

"Did you have fun?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, totally me and Beckie started singing are hearts out" Christina answered.

"Awww....didn't I get an invite?"

"No, were still putting the show together at school" Christina said.

Abby and the mum laughed and Abby kissed Christina and then put her down and then looked at the mum and spoke to her.

"They had a great time but yeah there a show going on at school and all parents are invited, so if you wanna come I'll go with you" Beckie mum said.

"Yeah, I'll be there" Abby replied.

"Cool, right were see you tomorrow" Beckie mum responded leaving with Beckie and Abby looked at Christina.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a show going on?" Abby asked.

"You said you didn't want to go" Christina answered.

"I never said that Christina" Abby said.

"Yes, you did, Jon heard you say it as well" Christina replied.

Jon came and Abby looked at him.

"Well me and Jon are coming to the play" Abby responded.

"Jon in the play aswell, mummy you don't remember us telling you" Christina burst out.

"I'm coming to the play" Abby said.

Jon and Christina hugged Abby and she stood up and went into the kitchen and they all looked at her.

"Problem?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm fine, they got a play going on if you want to come" Abby answered.

"Yeah daddy will you come?" Christina questioned.

"Yeah, when is it?"

"Next week" Christina burst out.

"It on Monday" Jon added.

"OK, I'll be there 6 clock" Nick replied.

"It starts at 7 but come at 6 so we can see you" Christina responded.

"OK" Nick said.

It came to next week and monday night, Nick came and saw Christina and Jon and they hugged him before they went on stage.

"Where mummy?" Nick asked.

"She not here yet" Jon answered.

"I'll call her" Nick said.

"She not coming, she forgotten" Jon let out.

"No, she hasn't forgotten, she probably fallen asleep" Nick replied.

"Yeah right" Jon muttered going onto the stage with Christina.

At 7 o'clock, Nick sat down and everyone else did and the show began and Nick looked at the time and notice Abby wasn't here at all. At half 7, Abby came in drunk and she stood the back and everyone looked at her.

"Sorry I'm late, lost track of time" Abby let out.

Jon ran off the stage and all the kids looked at Christina and she went off the stage as well and sat with Jon and Nick went to see them and so did Beckie mum and Abby went back stage and sat down with them.

"Hey let it to me, my kids" Abby said.

"Yeah, you're drunk" Nick whispered firmly.

"Go back on the stage and show me what you had to play" Abby replied drunkly.

"You forgot" Jon said.

"No, I didn't forget, I just lost track of time" Abby let out.

"You promised" Jon muttered.

"OK Jon, I'm here now get back on that stage" Abby said firmly.

"Abby, just calm down" Nick replied.

"No, OK, I'm here Jon, no reasons why you had to run off the stage OK" Abby burst out.

Jon and Christina went back on and the show went on and Nick took Abby away from the backstage and spoke to her.

"What are you playing at?" Nick asked.

"I lost track of time OK, I'm sorry I was late OK" Abby answered.

"You promised them you would be here early for them to see you" Nick said.

"Don't you DARE tell me what to do Nick OK" Abby let out.

Everyone could hear Nick and Abby arguing and Beckie mum went up to them.

"Shh....everyone can hear you" Beckie mum said.

"Well done Nick, see you ruin everything" Abby burst out.

"ME, I think your find it you that ruined everything for these two" Nick argued.

When the show was over Jon and Christina went up to Nick and hugged him and Abby walked over to them both and bent down.

"I'm sorry" Abby said.

"Too late mum, you embarrassed us both" Jon replied walking away.

Christina followed Jon and then Abby and Nick followed on and they got to the cars and Jon went with Nick.

"I want to go with dad" Jon responded taking Nick hand.

"I said I was sorry" Abby replied.

Nick picked Jon up and Christina stood with Jon and Nick and Abby unlocked the doors and grabbed Christina and put her in the car and then Jon and then she slammed the car door and the kids started crying.

"My kids OK, I decide where they go and who they live with" Abby cried out.


	18. Is It A Baby

**Is It a Baby?**

Abby had still not been forgiven by her action on the Christmas play. Jon seems to hate Abby so much he won't talk to her at all. Christina would blank Abby out and not talk her until night time.

But after the next couple of weeks, Jon and Christina had forgiven and Abby was pleased they had come around it. Abby had gone to see Connor who was living on his own and he let her in and he smiled at her.

"Are you OK?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine you?" Abby questioned.

"Fine" Connor answered.

"Connor" Abby began to say taking her jacket off.

Connor looked at her and she was only in underwear and Connor swallowed hard and looked away and she walked towards Connor.

"Um Abby, where are your clothes?"

"At home but I came in them to see you" Abby replied.

Abby got closer and closer to Connor and he looked at her in the eyes.

"Touch me Connor" Abby whispered.

Connor felt his hand being moved by Abby hand and she had put it on top of her breast and she kissed him on the lips and they went into his room. Abby had text Nick and told him the kids are with him tonight. Abby meanwhile carried on making love to Connor.

The next day Abby put her underwear back on and Connor top and she put her jacket back on and kissed Connor goodbyes.

"Last night was good" Abby said leaving the flat.

Abby returned home and got into her nightwear and heard the door and she answered it and it was Nick, Jon and Christina.

"MUMMY" Jon yelled out hugging her.

"You feel OK?" Nick asked.

"Yeah fine" Abby answered.

Christina and Jon went to the rooms and Abby pulled Nick in for a kiss on the lips and he put his arms around Abby and she pushed him away and then Nick looked at Abby in confusion.

"I've always wanted to do that" Abby replied.

"I'm going" Nick said.

The next couple of days Abby had been really sick and Jon had told Nick to stay with her.

"Is mummy going to be OK?" Jon asked.

"Yeah she going to be fine" Nick answered.

Abby was taken into hospital to find out what was wrong and she finds out she pregnant again but Abby knows who the father is to her child it was Connor.

"I'm pregnant" Abby revealed to everyone.

"YAY" Jon and Christina yelled.

Nick, Jenny, Stephen, Connor and Sarah shakes their heads at her and Jon spoke out.

"Tell Christina it going to be a girl" Jon said.

"No it going to be a boy" Christina burst out. "And mummy can call him Derek"

"That a nerd name" Jon replied. "No it going to be a girl and mummy will call her Emma"

"Emma a copy-cat name" Christina argued.

"Guys, mummy doesn't know if it going to be a boy or girl but if it is a boy I won't be calling it Derek sweetheart" Abby responded.

"Who is the father?" Nick asked.

"Connor, I slept with him last" Abby answered.

"OK fine" Nick said.

The next couple of months Abby bump were getting bigger and bigger and all the kids at Jon and Christina school was happy for them. Abby went to parents evening with Connor and Nick.

"Miss Maitland" the teacher called out.

Abby stood up with Nick and Connor and they all went into and sat down.

"Ah....three parents" the teacher said.

"Yeah, Nick the father to them two but Connor my partner" Abby replied.

"Right well um Jon hasn't always been focus on the lesson, he always messing about, playing with the boys and always getting into trouble with the girls now Jon work however in English and Maths is very poor but in Science it excellent" the teacher spoke out.

"Oh OK" Abby said. "See my ex-partner very good at Science and as we work as um professors at university Jon understands Science"

"That great but we need Jon to focus more on English and Maths, it nice to know that Jon loves Science but we need him for English and Maths" the teacher said.

"Calling him dumb are ya?" Abby asked.

"No Miss Maitland, I'm just saying" the teacher answered.

"Yeah well in future don't bother" Abby burst out leaving the room.

Abby spoke to Jon about his progress at school.

"Jon, you need to focus on English and Maths for mummy yeah" Abby replied.

When Abby gave birth it was a baby girl and Abby called her Emma. After that Jon started to get jealous of Abby paying more attention to Emma and not him.

Jon is going to middle school and Abby walked him to school and Nick was there as well.

"How is Emma?" Nick asked.

"She fine" Abby answered. "Right darling time to go into big school"

"Mummy, I don't want to go" Jon replied.

"You have to Jon" Abby responded.

"I love you" Jon muttered.

"Oh sweetheart, I love you too" Abby said taking him to the playground. "Look your friends are over there"

Jon kissed Abby goodbye and he left her and Connor pushed the buggy to Abby and Nick followed.

"Big boy now" Connor said.

Abby smiled and kissed Connor on the lips.

"Yeah that my boy" Abby sighed with Connor arms around her and he was kissing her and make her laugh. "Connor stop it, Jon will get embarrassed"

"I love you" Connor whispered.

"Yeah I love you too but Jon needs me" Abby muttered kissing Connor.

3 YEARS LATER.....

Over the years Jon behaviour had been getting really emotional and Abby was called into the school and Nick came as well with Jenny.

"Jon behaviour is unrespectable and unexpectable" the head teacher said.

"What has he done?" Abby asked.

"Throwing things at teachers, playing with the boys and messing around we do not have that behaviour at this school" the teacher answered.

"I'm sorry" Abby replied.

"You will take him home and keep him there until he can behave himself"

The head teacher walked away and Abby looked at Jon and he walked out of the school and they all followed. They all arrived at the ARC and Abby watched Jon get his computer game out and his headphones and Abby walked over to him and sat next to him. Jon looked at Abby and she smiled at him.

"Hi" Abby said.

Jon didn't speak to Abby and she took his headphones out and he sighed and looked at her.

"What?" Jon replied firmly.

"You're 12 years old now Jon and you're in year 7 what going on?" Abby asked.

"Like you would care" Jon answered.

"Listen I know things are hard because I'm getting married but there no need for this behaviour" Abby responded.

"Christina gets away with everything Emma just a baby who cries all the time" Jon said leaving the room.

"JON" Abby yelled.

"Don't worry about him, just let him settle" Connor said putting his arms around her.

"NICK" Abby shouted.

Nick dropped all his paper on the floor and Abby came up to him and Jenny let a little laughter out.

"Did you have to shout?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I need you to talk to Jon for me" Abby answered.

"OK, no need to shout my name" Nick said.

"Just find out if he fine with me getting married and moving house and you know" Abby replied.

"Yes, I can talk to Jon pretty well" Nick responded.

Later on Christina and Jon were sitting at the table with Emma. Christina was now 11 years old and Emma is 5 years old. Jon attitude is bad towards Emma and Christina and Abby as well.

"Right, we need to talk don't we?" Abby asked.

"No" Jon answered.

"Jon please, listen I want to make sure you two are happy with the marriage and the moving house and changing things I just want to make sure you two are happy with that" Abby spoke out.

"And what if we weren't happy with it?" Jon asked.

"Jon, I'm extremely worried about you" Abby answered.

"I'm fine with it mum" Christina said.

"OK thank you sweetheart, Jon" Abby replied.

"Yeah whatever it not my name I'm changing" Jon responded.

"You're still have your dad, just your going to have a stepdad as well" Abby let out.

"Yeah and there nothing I can do about it" Jon said.

"Listen Jon, I love Connor to bits, I just want to make sure your both happy with it and I can see clearly you're not happy with it" Abby replied.

"You and dad would have been perfect if you hadn't been such a slut" Jon burst out leaving the house.

"JON" Abby yelled.

Connor came to pick Emma up and Abby looked at Christina who smiled at her.

"Can I stay at my friend house this weekend?" Christina asked.

"Yeah of course you can sweetie" Abby answered getting up and Connor put Emma down and hugged Abby. "You don't want you as a stepdad"

"Maybe I don't want him as my stepson, he a spoil little brat if you haven't notice" Connor replied leaving Abby on her own.

"Look Connor, I know what he can be like but he attitude is like this because I'm getting married to Emma dad and never gave Nick a chance to ask me but I'm sorry OK, I don't love Nick that way, me and Nick were a long time ago and if Jon don't like it then he can move out and move in with Nick as far as I'm aware" Abby burst out going upstairs into her and Connor room.


	19. Jon Sexual Behaviour

**Jon Behaviour **

One afternoon, Jon was left to babysit Emma and he began to play with her and started talking to her and she sat on his lap.

"Hey baby girl, how my mum?" Jon asked.

"Mummy fine, she upset" Emma answered.

"Why is she upset?" Jon questioned.

"Because you don't live with us and she knows you don't love her anymore" Emma said.

"I love my mum to bits, she don't nothing wrong but suck by me" Jon replied.

"Why don't you talk to mummy" Emma suggested.

"She got you and Christina, Connor, nanny, she got everyone support but mum don't want to talk to me if I'm going to behave like a teenager" Jon spoke out.

"Mummy cries for you at night" Emma said.

Jon smiled and hugged Emma and Connor, Nick, Stephen, Jenny and Abby comes in and Jon hugs Emma and Abby walks into the living room.

"Oh hello" Abby said.

"Alright" Jon replied.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked.

"Seeing Emma and Christina" Jon answered.

"Jon wants to say sorry mummy" Emma burst out.

Abby talks Emma from Jon and Jon waves at Emma and she waves back and Abby leaves the room.

"Mummy, Jon loves you really" Emma said.

"Does he?" Abby asked.

"Yeah and he wants to tell you" Emma answered.

Jon came into the kitchen and Emma smiles and he smiles back her.

"Alright" Jon said.

"What do you want Jon?" Abby questioned.

"I'm sorry" Jon replied.

"I'm sorry too" Abby responded hugging Jon and Emma smiles and let out a little laugh.

The next couple of days Jon been playing with Emma quite a lot and she enjoys Jon company.

"I love you Emma" Jon whispered.

"I love you too Jon" Emma said.

Jon kisses Emma on the cheek and touches her and Emma smiles at him.

"Mummy loves you" Jon replied.

"She loves everyone" Emma responded.

Jon takes Emma upstairs and into her room and sits her bed and unzips his jeans and Emma looks at it and then up at Jon.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Nothing" Jon answered climbing onto her bed.

"Mummy doesn't like daddy in my room" Emma said.

Jon undoes Emma clothing and kisses her body and Emma starts laughing and Jon takes photos of it and Emma laughs even more. Then Jon climbs on top of Emma and tries it on with her but notices Emma too small and gets off her.

"Sexy baby" Jon whispered.

Later on when Abby was changing Emma for bed, Emma does the weirdest thing and undoes Abby top and Abby stops her.

"Emma what got into you?" Abby asked.

"Jon unzipped his clothes in front of me and he told me all adults do it" Emma answered.

Connor came in and Abby looks at him.

"DADDY" Emma yelled.

"Alright baby" Connor said kissing her on the forehead and looks at Abby. "What wrong?"

"Get out" Abby burst out.

"Hey, what is wrong with you?" Connor asked.

"Emma, what else did Jon do?" Abby questioned.

"He touched me, he kissed me, he hugged me, and he got on top of me and told me his loves me" Emma said.

"OK, come on sweetie" Abby replied putting her into her bed and they left her room and she let out a few tears. "Connor"

"It OK, just talk to Jon" Connor responded going downstairs with Abby and saw Jon in the kitchen playing on his game and he looks at Abby.

"Jon what happened between you and Emma earlier when I left you to babysit?" Abby asked.

"I played a game with her in the living room" Jon lied.

"You didn't go to her room or anyone else is room?" Abby questioned.

"No" Jon lied again.

Abby left the room with Connor and she whispered to him.

"He lying" Abby said.

"Abby, it all going to your head" Connor replied.

"No, it not Connor she told me what he did to her" Abby whispered.

"Oh come on" Connor said.

Abby stormed off upstairs. When Emma became 10 years old, Jon sexual attraction for Emma became more tempting. Emma started to go out with friends and wearing skirts. Jon would just stand there and watch her get ready and Emma would look at Jon and think something odd going on.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Nothing just looking" Jon answered. "Big girl now"

"I grew up ages ago Jon" Emma said.

Jon got closer and toughed Emma legs and Emma looked at him.

"Yeah I know" Jon replied.

Emma smiled and then walked away from him and he looked at her.

"Right how do I look?" Emma asked.

"Attractive and sexy" Jon answered putting his arms around her and kissed her on the lips. "We use to do this when you were little"

"I think I know" Emma said walking down the stairs and Jon followed her and saw Abby.

"Dressing up for a boy?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, he dead cute mum" Emma answered.

"I'm sure he is" Abby replied.

"Shall I take her to the party?" Jon questioned.

"Oh no it OK, my friend dad taking me and my friends" Emma said.

"Great" Jon responded.

Connor, Nick, Stephen, Jenny and Sarah came in.

"Ooooo, someone looks nice" Connor replied jokily.

"I know I'm a princess" Emma let out.

"Who said?" Connor asked.

"You did, when I was little" Emma answered.

"Right, are you in for tea?" Connor questioned.

"No, I'm out going to a party and she hates me this party I'm going to" Emma said.

"She hates you then why invites you?"

"Cos she said no one else would probably come, I'm popular girl in school" Emma pointed out.

"What with the crowd?" Abby asked.

"Oh we had to dress up from fairy tales and I'm Sleeping Beauty" Emma answered.

"More like Cinderella" Abby said.

"Where is Christina?"

"Err....she out with friends" Abby answered.

"Just great" Lisa said, hearing the horn beep.

A knock on the door and Nick answered it.

"Oh hello handsome is Emma here?" her friend asked.

"I'm just coming Hannah" Emma answered.

Emma walked to the door and Hannah smiled.

"You can call me Hex"

"OK" Nick said.

Emma left and Abby came to the door and Emma got into the car and Abby looked at Nick.

"Look like you got a secret admirer" Abby pointed out jokily.

"Very funny" Nick replied.

Jon later on stayed up for Emma return and she returned at 10pm and went Jon stood up and greeted her at the door and she looked at him.

"What are you doing up? Emma asked quietly.

Jon got closer and corned her and started whispering to her.

"I love you, I want you, I need you..." Jon whispered.

Emma smiled and looked at Jon in the eyes.

"Mum must never find out about us" Jon said quietly.

Jon kissed Emma on the lips and she kissed back and felt Jon hands.


	20. Abby Finds Out

**Abby Finds Out **

Jon and Emma little secret had gone on too far now because Jon had told Emma she going on the pill and Emma didn't feel very comfortable about it only being 10 years old and not telling Abby anything won't help.

Emma has kept her mouth shut about it all but it all getting too much for her and she wants to tell Abby so much about Jon but she can't because it a secret.

But one afternoon Emma sat down with Abby and spoke to her about Jon.

"Mum" Emma said.

"I haven't got any money" Abby replied.

"No it not that, I need to talk to you about boys" Emma responded.

"Oh OK, go right ahead" Abby said.

"Is it wrong to sleep with your brother?" Emma asked.

"How do you mean sleep?" Abby questioned. "Like top and tale or just accident felt asleep on the sofa"

"No in sexual" Emma answered.

"Emma, it is totally wrong to sleep with brothers like that and it goes the same for the rest of family member why did you ask?"

"Oh no reasons it just my friend said it OK" Emma lied.

"Well it isn't alright to sleep with your brother or family members like that" Abby said.

Emma smiled and left the kitchen and let out a few tears and went to Jon room and she looked around and found photos of her naked and half dressed and her sleeping.

Emma left his room and decided not to do anything. When Emma turned 14, Jon was being more firm with her telling her to skip school and come and meet him. Emma had reached a certain age where she thought Jon would have backed off but he wasn't he has carried on sleeping with her and have intercourse with her.

After a few months, Emma had been sick a lot and Jon was getting terrified that Emma was pregnant. So Jon got her a pregnancy test and told her to take it.

"Take it" Jon whispered.

Emma went to the toilets and then came out 10 minutes later and went to her room and Jon looked at her and gave it to him.

"It blue" Emma said in tears.

"You stupid twat" Jon said firmly and angry and Emma burst into tears.

"You're hurting me Jon" Emma cried out.

"I thought you were on the pill" Jon replied.

"I stopped the pill Jon, mum told me everything about it being wrong to sleep your brothers and sisters" Emma argued.

"Well in my world it not baby" Jon whispered.

"I'm 14 years old" Emma cried.

"You're going to keep your mouth shut until I figure out what to do about this pregnancy thing" Jon said leaving the room.

4 MONTHS LATER.....

Emma bump was noticeable and she decided to threaten Jon if he doesn't do anything about it because he isn't talking about it anymore ever since he found she was pregnant, he cut off from her and she felt like she was on her own, everyone at school could tell she was pregnant but Abby and Connor thought she might just be putting weight on so Emma going to threaten Jon if he doesn't do anything about it.

Emma goes upstairs and burst into Jon room and slams his bedroom door and he looks at her in shock.

"Listen, I don't know what going on inside that stupid head of yours but I want you to tell what I'm going to do about this baby" Emma burst out. "Or I'll tell mum about it all"

Jon grabbed her firmly and pinned her against the wall.

"Tell mum and I'll tell mum how much you wanted me" Jon whispered.

"What are you doing to me Jon?" Emma asked.

"You're having this baby on your own" Jon answered.

"I'm going to tell mum about it all and you're not going to stopped me" Emma cried leaving his room and Jon followed her and Emma went into the kitchen and found Abby and Connor laughing and cooking dinner and Abby looked at Emma who was crying her eyes out.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Abby asked.

"I'm pregnant" Emma burst out.

Jon caught up with her and realised she told Abby already and Emma cried even more and looked at the floor and Abby looked at Emma bump.

"You're kidding me right?" Abby questioned.

"No, I'm pregnant and Jon the father" Emma revealed.

"You got her pregnant" Abby said.

"She making it up" Jon lied.

"Emma....." Abby began to say.

"I'm sorry mum" Emma said.

"Jon, get away from her NOW" Abby yelled dragging Emma to the living room and sitting her down.

After all that Abby got Jon arrested for sexual abuse towards Emma and she asked Emma what she wants to do with the baby.

"Emma, what do you want to do with the baby?" Abby asked.

"She should get rid of it, she too young to have this baby" Connor answered.

"And how do you know what best for her?" Abby argued.

"She my only daughter and I don't want her to turn out like you" Connor burst out.

Abby was speechless and looked at Emma, she had her arms folded and tears coming down her face and Abby smiled at her.

"It up to you what you do" Abby replied.

"I know but I'm going against abortion, I wanna be a mum" Emma responded.

"You're be a very young mum" Abby let out.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you dad" Emma said.

"It not up to me anyway" Connor replied walking out of the room.

Emma looked at Abby and she smiled at Emma hugging her and Christina came in the door and saw Emma and Abby in tears.

"Mum, what on earth is going?" Christina asked.

"Jon been sexual abusing Emma and she now 4 months pregnant with his child" Abby answered.

"Oh my god" Christina said. "You're going to get bullied at school about this"

"Yeah well she isn't going back to school until after pregnancy over" Abby said.

Christina hugged Emma and kissed her on the forehead. Later on Emma was sitting in her room and Connor had knocked on the door and opens the door and she looked at him with an angry face and he sat on the bed with her.

"I will always be beside you" Connor replied.

"Yeah and you made it clear that I was a little slapper" Emma said.

"No, it just I don't want you to go through what your mum went through" Connor responded.

"Yeah whatever" Emma said.

"I love you Emma" Connor replied.

"Just get out yeah, I don't wanna know you" Emma responded.

Abby came in and saw Connor sitting on the bed with Emma and told Connor to get out.

"Connor, what are you doing?" Abby asked.

"I was trying to make my piece with Emma" Connor answered. "By saying I'm sorry"

"Just get out Connor, she is in no mood" Abby replied.

"I'll tell ya what I'll leave this house because I feel I'm not trusted" Connor burst out.

"Connor, I didn't say that did I?" Abby argued.

"Well it sounds like you said that" Connor argued back.

"You have no idea what she has just gone through" Abby burst out.

"Of course I know what she gone through we all saw it between you and your dad" Connor said firmly leaving the room.

"Sorry sweetheart" Abby replied giving her the soup and Abby left her room and went to see Connor. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm trying to get my daughter to see what mistake she will be making" Connor answered.

"So what she against abortion, so am I" Abby burst out.

"She my only daughter Abby and I don't want her to turn out like you, afraid, a...." Connor was cut off.

"A drunk" Abby finished it off.

"Abby, I'm sorry I'm scared that were going to have to go through it again and again and again and I don't want that in my life" Connor said.

"You're not leaving me are you?" Abby asked in tears.

"No, I'm just going to move out for a bit to give you and Emma some space" Connor answered.

"I don't want you to leave" Abby cried.

Emma came in the room and Abby and Connor looked at her and Connor smiled.

"Dad, don't leave" Emma said quietly hugging him.

"I'm not going anywhere" Connor whispered putting his arms around her and rubbing her back.

Abby had told the others she going to the police station to see Jon and Nick butted in saying that he wants to come.

"You're going to see him after what he did to Emma?" Connor asked.

"He still my son Connor and he was my first I had" Abby answered.

"He hurt Emma and made her suffer" Connor said.

"I still love my child Connor" Abby replied.

"What have I got to do to protect you and Emma?" Connor questioned.

"Who said we need protecting?" Abby asked.

"No one" Connor answered.

"I'm going to see him, feel free to come but I rather me and Nick just go" Abby said.

"Yeah of course, he you're son, turned out your dad" Connor muttered.

"Jon is nothing like my dad Connor" Abby cried out.

"Yeah wanna look at him again" Connor said leaving the house.

Abby and Nick left the house and Christina hugged Emma and kissed her on the forehead and Emma hugged Christina.


	21. The Visit to Jon

**The Visit to Jon **

Nick drives Abby to the prison and she stops Nick from getting out of the car and she remembering what Connor said to her. Nick held Abby hand and she smiled at him.

"It'll be OK" Nick said, holding Abby hand.

"What happening to Jon?" Abby asked.

"He turned out like you dad" Nick answered.

"No I'm not going to let him turn out like my dad" Abby said.

"Too late for that he already has Abby" Nick replied.

"You make Jon sound like a bad person" Abby responded.

"He hurt Emma and got her 4 months pregnant" Nick said. "I'm not proud of him"

"Tell me Nick if he hasn't done this would you still be proud of him?" Abby asked.

"Maybe" Nick answered. "Come on let go in and see what he got to say for himself"

Abby and Nick got out of the car and went into the prison and sat down and the prisoner came out and they saw Jon and Abby didn't smile. As Jon sat down in front of Abby and Nick, he smiled at them.

"You look very proud of yourself" Nick said.

"Well I am" Jon replied. "I don't know why she here"

"Because she your mother who wants to know what happened" Nick responded firmly to Jon.

"Yeah, she nothing to me" Jon said.

"I can say the same about you why did you hurt Emma like that?" Abby asked.

"Pay you back for what you did to me" Jon answered.

"What have I ever done to you?" Abby questioned.

"You came to the Christmas play drunk like nothing around you mattered, you embarrassed me in front of the whole school, I stood at the school gates with Christina waiting for you to pick us up but you didn't show so we got a lift off are school teacher, you married a guy who is a complete idiot, do you not see why I pay you back, I wanted to turn Emma against you" Jon spoke out.

"Yeah well look at it like this Jon, she never going to, I'm sorry for what I've done but I was a very bad state back when you was a baby" Abby cried out.

"Yeah you hardly looked after me or Christina" Jon said.

"I tried my hardest with you and Christina" Abby replied.

"Not harder enough" Jon responded.

"I've always given you what you wanted Jon" Abby said.

"Yeah, prison because when I get out Emma going to want me back in her life" Jon whispered.

"NO" Abby shouted. "SHE WON'T WANT YOU BACK IN HER LIFE"

"Abby, calm down" Nick said.

"You should have stayed with dad, my and Christina dad not that loser back home" Jon replied.

Abby slapped Jon across the face and she stood up and left the room and Nick followed her and looked at Jon again and he had stood up and went back into the prison.

When Nick and Abby returned home, she hugged Connor and he cuddled her and Emma came down with Christina.

"What happened?" Christina asked.

"He no longer your brother, he disowned" Abby answered.

Connor looked at Abby and she smiled at him and then he cuddled her.

"What did he say about Emma?" Christina questioned.

"I need to talk to Emma on her own" Abby replied taking Emma into the living room and sat her down. "Listen, Jon thinks that when he gets out of prison, you will want him back in your life"

"Is that what he said?" Emma asked.

"He said that when he gets out your be onto him and wanting more off him" Abby answered.

"No I don't want him back in my life" Emma replied.

"I know that why I and Connor are always going to be here to protect you in every way a parent can protect you" Abby responded.

"I love you mum" Emma whispered hugging her.

"I love you too sweetheart" Abby said.

It became night time and Abby and Connor were in bed in each other arms and kissing and cuddling each other and Abby let out a big sigh and Connor noticed it.

"Hey, she going to be fine, any boys come near her I'll tell where to go" Connor said jokily making Abby laugh.

"That not just it Connor, she going to need us through this pregnancy and I am going to look after her all the way" Abby replied.

"You're the mum, me I'm just the daddy who just sits and relax" Connor responded making Abby laugh.

"Jon hates me that why he hurt her" Abby whispered. "Because of what I've done to him in the past and because I married you and not Nick"

"You didn't love Nick that way, you two made mistakes but got two kids out of it" Connor said.

"Christina my world and so is Emma but Christina never turned her back on me before but Jon he just remembers what I did to him and how I embarrassed him in front of everyone" Abby replied.

"Listen, we don't need to talk about him anymore because all I'm interested in is protecting you, Emma, Christina and the unborn baby" Connor responded.

"OK, now let get to the fun part of the night" Abby laughed out quietly.

With Emma in her room, she was crying her eyes out and she stood up from the bed and walked over to the window and looked out to the stars that were shining so bright in her eyes. Emma could hear Connor and Abby laughing quietly through the thick walls, Emma looked at her bump and she was terrified that this baby would try out like Jon if it was a boy.

Emma didn't feel ready to have a child but this was her fault, she landed herself into being a very young mum. Christina hardly spoke to her anymore, Christina feels ashamed of herself because of Jon.

Emma found it hard to go to sleep at night now knowing that Jon in prison for sexual abuse, Emma finds it harder to sleep at night thinking about Jon too much hurts her head and heart. She feels like a knife has just stabbed her in the heart it doing nothing but pouring blood out.

From this day and onwards, she got to suffer with that pain and she knows it her fault that Jon in prison.


	22. The Halloween Party

**The Halloween Party **

Winter came by and it was the last day of October and Christina had asked Abby a few days back before Halloween if she could have a Halloween party.

"Mum, don't forget we are having a Halloween party" Christina said.

"Yup, Connor done the shopping" Abby replied.

"Is Emma dressing up?" Jenny asked.

"Um...." Abby was cut off.

"You didn't tell her" Connor said.

"I wasn't sure if she would want to come" Abby responded.

Emma had come in the front door with a baby scan in her hands and she put them in her bag and heard them all talking in the kitchen and Emma had noticed it was Halloween and they were all planning a Halloween party. Emma went into the kitchen and they all looked at her apart from Connor and Abby who was still arguing and Jenny had tried to get their attention but Nick did.

"I didn't think she would want to come" Abby argued.

Nick coughed loud and Connor and Abby looked at Emma who smiled at them.

"What going on?" Emma asked.

"Halloween Party, do you want to come?" Jenny questioned.

"Sweetheart you don't have to go" Abby said.

"No, I want to" Emma replied.

"See told you so" Connor burst out.

Abby pushed Connor out of her way and smiled at Emma.

"I'll be upstairs" Emma pointed out.

"Emma, do you want to help us with the food?" Jenny asked.

"No not really" Emma answered.

"How did the scan go?" Abby questioned remembering.

"Oh it alright" Emma said getting them out of her bag and passed them to Abby.

"No I don't want to look" Abby replied.

"I do" Jenny burst out taking them. "Awwww....Abby, it so sweet"

"Yeah I bet it is" Abby sighed out.

Jenny gave them back to Emma and she smiled.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Jenny asked.

"I didn't asked" Emma answered.

"Wow, a lot of mums would want to know if it a boy or girl, I hope it a girl" Jenny said.

"Sure you don't want to look?" Emma questioned.

"I'm sure" Abby responded.

Emma left the kitchen and she began to cry and she ran up to her room and Abby heard the door slam and she turned to the cooker and turned it on.

Emma sat on her bed crying her eyes out and she found that hurtful how Abby couldn't even look at the baby scans, Emma found it hard to believe that Abby just turned on her.

Emma got ready for the Halloween Party and she saw ghost of Jon.

"Going to a Halloween Party?" Jon asked.

Emma smiled and looked at him. "Yeah I'm going"

"How did the scan go?" Jon questioned.

"It was beautiful, I wish you were there" Emma replied.

"Were be together soon" Jon responded.

"Mum couldn't look at the scan" Emma added.

"Mum just ashamed of herself" Jon pointed out putting his arms around her and kissing her neck.

Emma closed her eyes and she felt Jon light breeze on her shoulder and him kissing her gently and softly, she opened her eyes back up and Jon spoke to her.

"But it never going to happen between us again is it?" Jon asked.

"No" Emma answered letting tears out.

"I will always love you" Jon said.

"I love you too" Emma cried out quietly.

"Bye Emma" Jon replied.

"Bye Jon" Emma let out.

Jon had disappeared and Emma fell down into tears and Abby came in and looked at her crying and Abby wanted to hug Emma but she left the room and cried herself and Connor poured himself a glass of whiskey and swallowed it down in one and looked at the photo on the wall of Christina, Abby, Emma, Jon, Nick, Jenny, Stephen and himself. Connor thought it looked like the perfect family photo of them all.

Connor had let a tear out and regret not looking at the baby scans, Connor could tell Emma felt hurt but Abby refusal to look at them. Nick came in the room and put his hand on Connor shoulder and he turned around and looked at Nick and put the glass down.

"You ready to go?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I'm ready" Connor answered.

Nick and Connor left the room and Connor called Abby and Emma down.

"EMMA, ABBY" Connor yelled.

Abby came downstairs and Connor looked at her and Abby had tears down her face and Connor held Abby and Emma came downstairs and they looked at her and Abby wiped her tears away.

"Mum, why are you crying?" Emma asked.

"Can I ask you the same thing?" Abby questioned.

"Let go yeah" Emma said.

"Emma, why were you crying?" Abby asked again grabbing her arm.

"Get off me" Emma answered pushing Abby hand away.

Abby just stood there and watched Emma walk out of the front door and Connor rubbed Abby arms and she pushed him away and went out of the house and Connor followed on and closing the door and locking the house and got into the car.

When they got to the Halloween Party, Emma went to talk to a few people and saw a few of her old friends and Jon friends and Abby watched her carefully as she bumps into them.

"Oh look who it is, fat girl" Beckie burst out.

"Thanks Beckie" Emma said.

"That is why you dropped out of school right?" Beckie asked.

"No, I dropped out because I'm pregnant" Emma answered.

"Oh that is brand news for us, who would look at you when your family filled with disgust?" Beckie questioned.

"Jon got me pregnant" Emma revealed.

"Jon Hollow" Beckie said.

"No, my brother Jon" Emma replied.

"Jon Cutter, you're brother" Beckie responded.

"Yes" Emma said.

"OH MY GOD" Beckie yelled out running to the stage. "EXCUSE ME can I have your attention, I would like to say thank you for coming to my party as I owe it now not that twisted Christina Cutter and her disgust family, listen to this Emma Temple is here and she apparently pregnant with her brother baby, she over there"

Some people looked at Abby and some people looked at Emma and Abby looked at Emma and she had left the party.

"Carry on" Beckie burst out going up to Abby. "I didn't know your daughter was a slapper"

Abby looked at her and Connor held Abby hand before Abby reacted to her.

"My daughter isn't a slapper" Abby said loudly.

"Then what is she?" Beckie asked.

"She my daughter" Abby answered.

"Yeah a slapper" Beckie said.

Abby left the party and Connor followed her. Abby found Emma sitting in the park and Connor had come and Abby bent down in tears and looked at Emma.

"Please tell me why your making yourself suffers like this?" Abby asked.

Emma looked at Abby and thought she might know what Emma was up to.

"I found it Emma" Abby cried. "I found it"

"Found what mum?" Emma questioned.

"The address to prison" Abby said.

"It up to me what I do" Emma let out.

"You're letting your brother back in your life" Abby replied.

"Yeah I am" Emma responded. "I love him mum"

"No you don't mean that, he twisted you into loving him" Abby cried.

"No he hasn't, you have" Emma said getting up and walked home.

Abby stood up and Connor came up to her and hugged her.

"She loves him" Abby said to Connor.

"I know I heard" Connor replied.

"What happened to her?" Abby asked.

"I don't know" Connor answered.


	23. Jon Comes Out

**Jon Comes Out**

Emma had the baby and it was a girl and Emma had been the prober mum to her. Emma is extremely happy today because Jon is coming out of prison and Emma had gotten all dressed up for him and she dressed her baby girl, Lisa.

Abby and Connor couldn't believe what Emma is doing to herself. Emma came downstairs and they looked at her and Christina stood in the living room doorway. Nick, Jenny and Stephen all looked at her in shock and Sarah stood behind Abby.

"Right I'm ready" Emma said. "Oh and my little girl"

"Let go then" Nick replied.

They all left the house and they got to the prison and Emma bent down to look at Lisa.

"Daddy coming out" Emma responded.

The gates open and Jon came out and he smiled at them all and Abby looked away not agreeing with any of it.

Emma hugged Jon and he looked at Abby who gave him the look of an unhappy face. Emma was happy and she looked at Abby who walked away from it all.

"This shouldn't be happening" Abby said to them all.

"Mum suffering with depression" Emma replied.

"I'm not suffering with anything Emma" Abby responded.

"Yeah whatever it so good to see you out Jon" Emma said kissing him on the cheek.

The next couple of days Jon and Emma were sitting at the breakfast table and Emma was feeding Lisa and Abby came in the room and saw Jon touching Emma and she open the fridge door and got the orange juice out and poured herself a glass and then swallowed it down in one go.

"I love you Emma" Jon said.

"I love you too" Emma replied kissing him on the lips.

Connor went into the living room and poured himself a glass of whiskey and swallowed it down in one go. Abby went into the living room and saw Connor drinking whiskey and he looked at her.

"Connor, what are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Drinking my soul down" Connor answered.

Abby took the glass of Connor and kicked the table over making Abby jump and Connor looked at Abby in anger.

"Connor, just calm down yeah" Abby said.

"You let him walk right back in this house and walk all over Emma" Connor replied.

"Connor, I need you" Abby responded.

"I know" Connor said hugging her.

Emma and Jon were sitting in the living room and it had been the middle of the afternoon and Abby had come home drunk and Emma had heard the door slam and Abby was kissing some bloke and Emma went to see who was at the door with Jon.

The bloke had saw Emma and Jon and stopped kissing Abby and she looked at them.

"Oh don't worry about them" Abby said kissing the bloke.

"Um maybe I should go" the bloke replied leaving.

Abby laughed and went into the kitchen and got the bottle of vodka out and swallowed it down.

"Mum..." Emma began to say.

"Get off me you slapper" Abby burst out.

Connor, Nick, Jenny and Stephen came in and Emma hugged Jon.

"Abby" Connor said.

"I'm going upstairs for a bit" Abby replied.

Abby dropped the bottle and went upstairs and lay on the bed. After that Emma told Jenny the truth of how she was feeling.

"I don't really love Jon" Emma told Jenny.

"Then why go to him and meet him outside of prison?" Jenny asked.

"I thought he had changed, I thought he would walk away and leave me alone" Emma answered.

"Oh honey" Jenny said.

"I'm all messed up Jenny, I did mess up my own life and mum hates me for that" Emma cried.

"You haven't messed up your mum messed her life with Jon and you're in the middle of it all and you shouldn't be" Jenny replied.

The next couple of days Jon and Abby were arguing in front of everyone and Emma had walked in with Jenny at the time.

"Do you know why Emma hates you so much?" Jon asked.

"She doesn't hate me" Abby answered.

"Yes she does, she told me over the phone" Jon said.

"NO SHE WOULDN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING" Abby yelled.

"I'm so happy she against you now" Jon replied.

"YOU'RE MESSED UP IN THE HEAD YOU ARE" Abby shouted.

"YEAH AND YOU MIGHT WANNA LOOK AT YOURSELF" Jon yelled.

"OR YOU MIGHT WANNA LOOK AT THE PAIR OF YOU" Emma screamed.

Jon and Abby looked at her and saw Jenny standing with her.

"Emma" Abby let out.

"No I want you two to listen to what I've got to say" Emma said firmly. "Jon I'm not turning against my mum, she was there for me all the way, yeah she gone a bit crazy but I can see why, I don't really love you Jon, you want me against my mum because of what she did to you, Christina and me haven't got a problem with mum, it you and I've been caught into this mess well I've had enough now Jon, it ends all of it, I've fed up with the arguing and the shouting, it stops, I have never said I hate my mum I don't want to say either"

Jon and Abby stood there and Abby walked over to Emma and hugged her and Jon walked out slamming the front door. Emma pushed Abby away from her.

"Make your peace with Jon" Emma said walking out of the living room.

"And your dad" Sarah whispered.

Abby looked at Connor who smiled at her and she walked out of the living room and put her jacket on.

Abby had left the house and drove to a house and she got out of the car and knocked on the door and he answered.


	24. Peace and Quiet, Death

**Peace and Quiet, Death **

Abby knocked on the door and he answered and Abby smiled at him weakly and he smiled at her and let her in.

"I thought we would never see eye to eye ever again" Tom spoke.

"Me either" Abby said. "Listen I've come to make the peace with you"

"I heard about Jon, do you want a drink?" Tom asked.

"Um no thanks" Abby answered.

"Sarah been telling me what going on and I was so angry with Jon I wanted to hit him" Tom said.

"See the thing is, I've been falling apart and Jon hates me from the past, not and he wanted to turn Emma against me but the past that happened with me has been haunting me" Abby cried out.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I should have just walked away" Tom replied. "I now know how you really feel"

"I wanna be your little girl but not that way" Abby said.

"I want you to be my little girl too but I can't even look at you because I see that image of you hating me because of what I did" Tom responded.

"It can all be forgotten" Abby replied. "It won't be easy but we have to make the peace now or never"

Tom got closer to Abby and touched her arm and she looked at him.

"It tempting, I'm sorry" Tom let out leaving the room.

Abby followed him and he poured himself a glass of whiskey and Abby walked up to him and Tom looked at her.

"You're dead gorgeous and I suppose to be your dad but I can't be a dad I want to be more than that with you" Tom replied.

"So what you saying you can't make a peace with me?" Abby asked.

"No I can't I want more with you" Tom answered.

Abby had a few tear drops and Tom got closer and kissed her lips and Abby closed her eyes and had flashback of what he did and she pushed him away and she heard a bang upstairs and she looked at Tom and she ran up the stairs and Tom followed her and she open the doors and saw Jon on the floor tide up with rope and she bent down to hug him and she saw the wig and the clothes and then looked at Tom.

"You hurt my little girl" Abby said.

"Took you long enough to figure out what was happening" Tom replied.

"Jon" Abby responded.

"Mum" Jon said.

Abby undid the rope and Jon was in so much pain she sat him on the bed. Abby looked at Tom and she walked over to him.

"You love me suffering don't you?" Abby asked.

"No, I love you so much I would take your kids and make them as my own" Tom answered.

"You got a kid out of my little girl" Abby replied.

"I'll go to prison again then" Tom responded.

Abby looked at Jon and sat down with him and he looked at her.

"Mummy, here now" Abby said.

Abby helped Jon up and they walked towards the stairs but Tom pushed Abby down the stairs and Jon had followed and Tom stood at the top of the stairs and Abby was just laying there and Jon was doing the same thing.

Sarah entered the house with Christina, Emma, Lisa, Nick and Connor laughing and joking about until they saw Abby and Jon. Sarah looked up and saw Tom sitting on the stairs with a bottle of whiskey.

"MUM" Emma yelled going over to her.

Nick called the ambulance and Christina went towards Jon. The ambulance got here with the police and they arrested Tom.

"She dead" Tom whispered to Sarah.

"No she not" Sarah cried.

When they were at the hospital, Connor sat beside Abby holding her hand tight and Christina came in and went over to Connor and he looked at her.

"Is she breathing?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, she should be OK" Connor answered.

"Right, Mr Temple" the nurse replied. "Mrs Temple is going to be fine, she going to have a few bruising to the head and she got a broken rib but other than that she going to be fine"

"That is great news, and Jon Cutter?"

"Were still checking him over" the nurse said leaving the room.

Christina left the room and went to see Nick and Emma.

"Mum going to be fine" Christina said.

Nick got up and hugged Christina. "You're mum is a very strong woman"

"At least we know who the father is to Lisa, granddad the dad" Christina replied.

"Is Jon going to be OK?" Emma asked.

"We hope so" Christina answered.

The next couple of hours, Abby had woken up and notice she was in hospital and Connor pay his attention to her and smiled at her.

"Abby..." Connor whispered.

Abby moaned and Connor kissed her on the forehead and he got the nurse and she came in and smiled at Abby. The next hour Abby was sat up and smiling at the nurse and holding Connor hand. The nurse left the room and Abby looked at Connor.

"Hey pretty girl" Connor said.

"I'm not so pretty now" Abby whispered.

"You'll always be pretty to me" Connor replied.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"You got pushed down the stairs by your dad" Connor answered.

Abby squeezed Connor hand and he kissed her on the lips and Abby looked who came in the door and it was Christina, Nick and Emma.

"Mum" Emma said going over to her.

"Hey" Abby replied hugging her.

"We know the truth about Jon now" Emma responded.

"Where is Jon?" Abby asked.

"He still being checked" Christina answered.

Later on that night, Jon was talking to Abby.

"I'm sorry mum" Jon let out quietly.

"Don't need to be sorry" Abby whispered.

"I love you mum" Jon groaned out.

"You just rest OK, mummy will be back in 2 minutes" Abby said.

"Tell everyone I love them all" Jon replied.

Abby left the room and after 2 minutes the nurse were all rushing in and Christina, Abby, Connor, Emma, Nick and Sarah all came in and saw the nurses and doctors working on Jon.

Abby had a tear drop out of her eyes and had hope Jon would make it but Abby was looking at the expression on the doctors and nurse face and they were stopping and Abby fell down in tears and Connor bent down and hugged Abby and she pushed him away.

Christina left the room and so did Emma. Nick walked over to Jon and the nurses and doctors all stood around and Nick held Jon hand and Abby stood up and walked over to Jon and cried all over him.

Abby looked at Nick and he let go of Jon and left the hospital and Abby kissed Jon on the head and said something.

"I'll never forget you" Abby cried out.

Connor left the room and went to find Christina and he hugged her and she cried all over him.

Abby had got dressed and left the hospital and went to the ARC and found Nick had smashed a few bits and Jenny and Stephen was standing aside and they looked at Abby.

"What happened?" Jenny asked. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Jon dead" Abby answered.

Abby walked into the lab and Nick was standing by the window and Abby walked over to him and she touched his shoulder and Nick turned around and looked at her and he touched her cheek.

"He dead" Nick let out.

"I know, I know" Abby cried out

Nick hugged Abby and they sat down and talked about it all.

"He said his last words to you Nick" Abby said.

"Yeah I know" Nick replied.

"What did he say?" Abby asked.

"He told me to tell everyone he loves them all" Nick answered.

Abby cried and kissed Nick on the lips and left the ARC and went home and found Christina, Emma and Connor there and she went upstairs.


	25. Funeral, Grief and Passion

**The Funeral, Grief and Passion**

Abby had locked herself upstairs pulling photos out of Jon when he was a baby and memories of him at the school plays and Abby had just sat there and cried through all the photos she sees of Jon.

Abby was going through grief and she said to herself before Jon died, she said 'I couldn't live without Jon' and now he gone, she heartbroken. Connor on the other hand was looking after Christina and Emma as they have just lost a brother. Connor feels for them all but handling it in his own way. Christina is trying to burn the memories of Jon and trying to forget he was even in this world but it was getting harder and harder.

Emma on the other hand was just being quiet towards everyone and handling it in her own way. Nick was handling it very well; he sits at home with a bottle of whiskey in front of him and is now wondering if he had been more of a father to Jon, he wouldn't have been taken by Abby dad. Abby and Nick have hardly spoke to each other about Jon.

Connor one afternoon goes into the bedroom and finds Abby going through photos and picking ones out and she put the rest away and she looked at Connor and gives her a hot drink and she smiles weakly and stands up.

"The father coming over" Connor said.

"Get Nick to deal with it, I can't arrange Jon funeral" Abby cried.

"Come on Abby, we hardly see you" Connor replied.

"Connor, get out yeah" Abby said.

"He your son" Connor burst out.

"Nick can handle it on his own" Abby responded.

Connor slammed the door shut and went downstairs and Nick came in the front door and the vicar came and Connor took Nick and the vicar upstairs and into his and Abby room.

"They here" Connor said letting them in and he left.

"Hello Abby" the vicar said. "I'm sorry about the terrible lost"

"I've booked the church for this Friday, Mr Temple and Christina has done all the flowers and arranged everything, so the funeral is this Friday" the vicar spoke again.

"He hasn't gone" Abby said.

"Abby, I know how your feeling" the vicar replied.

"He not dead" Abby cried.

"I'm sorry" the vicar responded.

"He my baby" Abby whispered.

Nick went over to Abby and hugged her and she pushed him away and sat on the bed. The vicar and Nick left the room and Abby burst into tears. It came to Friday and Abby was dressed and ready to go, she went downstairs and saw Emma getting Lisa ready and Emma looked at Abby and she smiled.

Abby went into the kitchen and Jenny was standing with Connor and Abby looked around for Nick.

"Where's Nick?" Abby asked.

"He'll be here in a minute" Connor answered.

Abby left the kitchen and the doorbell went and she answered it and it was Nick and Abby hugged him and they all sat in the living room and then 10 minutes after that they left and walked to the church and Abby was held by Nick. Abby held Nick hand as they got to the church.

When they entered the church, Abby sat at the front with Nick and he put his arm around her and cuddled her. Connor left the church and Abby had noticed and just sat there.

After the funeral it was the wake and they went to the ARC and had the wake there instead of having it in the pub.

Abby sat down in the corner with Nick and they spoke to each other.

"He been dead for weeks now, it just the beginning of a new life" Abby said.

"He was my boy as well" Nick replied.

"Drinking you soul down won't solve your problems Nick" Abby responded.

"Hiding away in your room isn't solving your problems either" Nick said. "Connor terrified to say something to you"

"Yeah well we all are terrified of saying things to each other" Abby let out.

"Something wrong with you" Nick responded.

"Yeah, my grieving for my son" Abby replied.

Nick got up and left Abby on her own and Connor came over and sat with her and she looked at him.

"You're not grieving so much" Abby muttered.

"Look Abby, I know he was my stepson and everything but I know we all got to move on in life, Christina has, Emma trying and your just helping anyone around here" Connor said.

"I don't want to talk about it Connor" Abby replied.

"Yeah, well everyone has grief but you don't stopped" Connor responded.

Abby slapped Connor across the face and everyone looked at them.

"Why are you even here?" Abby asked.

"Don't know" Connor answered.

Abby threw wine in Connor face and left the ARC and Jenny walked over to him. Abby had gone back to Nick place and they talked and laughed.

"We had some great times" Nick said.

"Yeah we did" Abby replied.

Nick touched Abby cheek and kissed her on the cheek and whispered to her.

"You're so pretty" Nick whispered.

Abby kissed Nick deeply on the lips and the passion between them got so deep and it went on. An hour later, Abby and Nick were getting dressed and Abby and Nick smiled at each other and laughed and Nick kissed Abby and hugged her.

Abby had left Nick and went home and saw Connor drinking plain vodka and she went over to him and he swallowed it down and looked at Abby.

"Where have you been?" Connor asked.

"I went to speak to Nick for a bit" Abby answered. "I'm sorry Connor I'm just dealing with it my way"

Connor smiled weakly and hugged her. Abby kissed Connor on the lips and took his hand and they went upstairs.

The next morning Abby was up making breakfast for everyone and Emma came downstairs and saw Abby moving around and doing things and she looked at Emma.

"Morning, bottle in the fridge" Abby said.

"Mum, are you OK?" Emma asked.

"Yes I'm fine" Abby answered.

Connor and Christina came in and saw Abby doing things and Emma got the bottle of the fridge and Abby smiled at them all.

"Right um breakfast is done, I'm off to the ARC" Abby replied leaving.

Abby went to see Nick and they got so passion with each other and Abby told Nick she wanted another baby.

"Nick, I want another baby" Abby whispered.

Nick kissed Abby and hugged her.


	26. Abby Truths

**Abby Truths **

After a tough few weeks after putting Jon underground, Abby had got on with life by telling Nick she wants another baby but Connor hasn't got a clue on what Abby wants because she won't talk to him like she talks to Nick.

After a tough day at work, Abby, Nick, Connor, Jenny, Stephen and Stephen girlfriend, Alicia goes to the pub and sits down and has a drink. Nick kept giving Abby secret eye contacted and she smiled to herself by looking away and Nick gets his phone out.

Connor, Jenny, Stephen and Alicia carries on talking to each other and Abby and Nick were texting each other. Nick had put his phone away after 10 minutes and offered another drink.

"Anyone want another drink?" Nick asked.

"Yeah cheers same" Alicia answered.

"Thanks" Jenny said.

"Um go on then one more" Stephen replied.

"Yeah go on then" Connor responded.

"Um yeah thanks, excuse me I need the loo" Abby said getting up.

Nick went to the bar and watched Abby go into the ladies and he order the drinks and then Abby came out and went up to him.

"Are we going back to your place?" Abby asked.

"Yeah when none of them notice a thing" Nick answered.

"Connor won't care he got his eyes on Jenny" Abby replied.

"Were go soon" Nick responded.

Abby went to sit back down and whispered to Connor.

"I'm going to make a phone call" Abby whispered.

Abby left and Nick had given Abby his keys and he left after half an hour and went home and found Abby sitting on the sofa and went to sit in front of her.

"Are you sure you want another baby?" Nick asked.

"Positive" Abby answered kissing Nick.

"Abby, I'm just a bit worried" Nick said.

"What that Connor will find out?" Abby questioned.

"No, I'm just worried about you" Nick replied.

"I'll be fine now come on" Abby responded.

Abby and Nick were all over each other in about half an hour. Abby had stayed overnight and Abby waited for a few hours before taking a pregnancy test and when she did it came out negative and she told Nick it negative.

"Were keep trying" Abby whispered.

"If you're sure" Nick said.

"I'm positive" Abby replied.

So later on Nick and Abby tried again and she stayed overnight again and Connor had began to think something was wrong so he went round to see Nick. Connor knocked on the door and Nick stopped and looked at Abby, they were in bed under the covers and Nick kissed Abby and put his clothes on and picked up Abby clothes and put them in his room and closed his door and Abby sat up.

Nick answered the door and saw Connor.

"Connor, what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"I'm looking for Abby, have you seen her?" Connor questioned.

Nick let Connor in and he went into the living room and spoke to Nick.

"She not been coming home straight away" Connor said.

"She probably thinking to herself" Nick replied. "Everyone does it"

"Yeah but it every day" Connor responded.

"It probably nothing Connor, she a big girl can look after herself" Nick said.

"OK, well if you do see her can you send her home" Connor replied.

"Will do" Nick responded.

Connor had left and Nick went back to his room and Abby was smiling at him and Nick went to the window to make sure Connor had gone and he had.

"Connor looking for you" Nick said.

"Oh well come on" Abby replied.

So the next few days Abby had gone to Nick and Connor had followed her and Nick answered the door and she kissed Nick on the lips and pushed him indoors and closed the door.

Connor sat there all night waiting for Abby to leave but she wasn't coming out. Inside the house, Nick and Abby were kissing each other in the bedroom and Abby had stayed overnight again and Connor went home.

Abby had returned home earlier hours in the morning and Connor was up drinking whiskey and Abby went into the living room and saw Connor and she looked at him.

"What are you doing Connor?" Abby asked. "Bit early to be drinking in the morning"

"Bit early to be sneaking out of Nick" Connor answered.

Abby sighed, closing her eyes and she took her jacket off and walked over to Connor and took his hand and he pushed her away.

"Been sneaking behind my back with Nick?" Connor questioned.

"Yes but not like that Connor" Abby burst out.

"Oh so what is it like then Abby?" Connor asked.

"I can't tell you because I know you're stopped me" Abby answered.

"But I'm your husband, were suppose to tell each other everything" Connor said.

"Yeah well this one stays a secret" Abby replied.

"Not under this roof, tell me what you're hiding?" Connor asked.

"No I can't Connor, this is between me and Nick" Abby argued.

"Tell me please Abby" Connor begged.

"No Connor, I won't tell you" Abby said.

Connor grabbed Abby and kissed her deep on the lips and then she took his hand and went upstairs and into the bedroom. They both got up and went to the ARC. Connor kept looking at Nick and Abby talking and laughing about something.

"Connor found out well he knows what I'm up to but he doesn't know I want a baby" Abby whispered.

"Did you do the pregnancy test?" Nick asked.

"No, I didn't have time but I slept with Connor after you" Abby answered.

"Well if you are pregnant it could be Connor's" Nick replied.

"No we protection" Abby responded smiling at him.

"Very cheeky" Nick said.

Later on Abby did the pregnancy test and it was positive and she smiled to herself and she went to see Nick after work. She knocked on the door and Nick answered it and Abby kissed him on the lips and closed the door.

"Thank you" Abby whispered kissing him.

"Is it positive?" Nick questioned.

"Yes, it positive" Abby answered. "And I came round to say thank you"

"You're very welcome" Nick replied kissing Abby on the lips.

"I better go home and tell Connor what I was up to now because he can't change anything now" Abby responded.

"Take care" Nick said kissing Abby.

Abby left the house and went home and Connor was drinking plain vodka and Abby stood in the doorway and he looked at her and put the bottle in the bin.

"You're home this time" Connor replied.

"Connor, I have something to tell you" Abby responded.

"Oh here we go" Connor said.

"I'm pregnant" Abby burst out.

"What?"

"You heard me, that what I've been up to, I want another baby" Abby replied.

"And you turned to Nick to give you one" Connor responded.

"Yeah because he knew how much I was hurting" Abby argued.

"Is it Nick?" Connor asked. "Because we did it this morning"

"We used protection Connor, me and Nick didn't, we never do" Abby answered.

"So you asked Nick" Connor said. "And not me"

"You wouldn't have given me one Connor because you think I want one to get Jon back" Abby burst out.

"Yeah that what I'm thinking now" Connor argued.

Abby touched her tummy and Connor touched it as well and Abby put her hands on top and kissed Connor on the lips.

"I'm not ending what we got, I asked Nick for that reason only and he understands that" Abby whispered.

"I can't go through with it" Connor said taking his hand away.

Connor went upstairs and packed his things and Abby followed him and started crying.

"What are you doing Connor?" Abby asked.

Connor took his rings off and gave them to Abby.

"That what I'm doing, leaving you to have this baby on your own" Connor answered.

"Won't matter anyway I have Nick to look out for me" Abby said.

"You're having his baby to get Jon back and I don't think it right what you have just done and you shouldn't be happy about it" Connor replied.

"If you want to end it now then fine but this baby inside me ain't going anywhere" Abby responded.

"It up to you you're a big girl now" Connor said. "You don't need me, you need yourself"

"I love you Connor" Abby revealed.

"If you love me then you would get rid of that baby and do what right" Connor responded.

"I haven't got it in the heart to get rid of it Connor" Abby burst out.

Connor picked his suitcase up and put it in the car and Emma came home with Lisa and Christina and they asked where Connor was going.

"Where is dad going?" Emma asked.

"You're mum pregnant with someone else is child and she having the baby to get Jon back OK, so me and your mum are no longer a couple" Connor answered kissing Emma on the forehead and hugging Christina and he got into the car.

"Is it dad baby?" Christina asked Abby.

"It yours dad baby" Abby answered.

"Uncle Nick" Emma said.

"Yes" Abby replied.

Christina, Emma and Lisa went inside. Abby followed them in and closed the door.


	27. My Baby Boy

**My Baby Boy **

It been 9 months now since Abby revealed she was pregnant again with Nick child and is really on the edge of giving birth but however between her and Connor she doesn't know what it like anymore. He not spoke to her and she not spoken to him well never tried to since he found out she was pregnant.

Emma on the other hand, kept her bit on the side and looked after Lisa. Emma dropped school and decided to become a fulltime mum and Abby was totally agreeing with Emma on this but Connor however wasn't. He wanted Emma to get a prober education but Connor could see Abby didn't mind if Emma just became a fulltime mum.

Christina, she was moving out and moving in with Demon her long relationship. Abby had wondered if Christina would be the first to move out between her and Jon but Abby now got her answer. The two were getting married on New Year's Day and Abby was agreeing to it all and so was Nick.

Abby and Emma sat at the dinner table and talked to each other about things.

"So, what is your plan on when Lisa grows up?" Abby asked.

"Well I was hoping that Nick might have a job for me" Emma answered.

"Oh right he never said anything to me" Abby said.

"Yeah because I told him not to" Emma replied.

"Have you spoken to your dad?" Abby questioned.

"No, dad doesn't agree with what I want to do with my life so I asked Nick if he might have a job for me" Emma responded.

The doorbell went and Emma got up to answer it and it was Nick, Jenny, Connor and Stephen and Emma walked away and went into the kitchen and sat back down.

"Hello girls" Nick said.

"Hey" Abby replied. "I thought Connor had a key?"

"He lost it" Jenny responded.

"We got pizza to share" Stephen said firmly to Emma.

Emma took a slice and Abby shakes her head and they looked at her.

"What?"

"I don't want pizza" Abby moaned.

"Well tough luck mum" Emma said.

Later on Abby saw Emma talking to Nick about the job.

"So do you have a job for me?" Emma asked.

"How good were you in Science?" Nick questioned.

"Fairly good, I'm not my dad the nerd" Emma answered.

"OK can you work computers?" Nick asked.

"Yeah sort of" Emma replied.

"OK, come in with your mum tomorrow and I'll show you what your job is" Nick responded.

"Woohoo" Emma said kissing Nick on the cheek and leaving.

Then next day, Abby, Emma and Lisa arrived at the ARC and Lisa started crying and Emma got her bottle out and gave it to her and went over to Nick.

"This is your job" Nick pointed out at the computer.

"OK, what does it do?" Emma asked.

"Connor" Nick called out.

Connor didn't come when he was called and Abby hit Connor on the shoulder lightly and he looked at her taking his headphones out.

"Nick wants you" Abby said.

Connor stood up and walked over to Nick and saw Emma in a skirt and a pink shirt.

"Hi dad" Emma burst out.

"Um, I need you to explain to Emma about this computer" Nick pointed out.

"OK" Connor said.

After Emma listened she sat at the chair and then she looked at Nick and Connor.

"Right well you know what to do now" Nick replied.

"OK cheers" Emma said.

Abby and Nick were talking and Abby had felt pain inside her tummy and Nick noticed it and Abby felt all wet down below and told Nick.

"I think I'm giving birth" Abby said.

So they got her to the hospital and Abby gave birth to a baby boy and Nick went into the room to see Abby and smiled at her.

"He beautiful" Nick responded.

"Thank you" Abby replied.

"You're welcome" Nick said.

Connor came in with Jenny, Stephen, Emma and Lisa and they stood around the bed and the midwife took the baby and the nurse came over.

"OK we need the name of your child" the nurse responded.

"Jonathan" Abby said.

"Is it Temple?" the nurse asked.

"No, Cutter" Abby answered.

"OK, once we checked Jonathan over, you can go home" the nurse replied.

"OK thank you" Abby responded.

The nurse left with the midwife and they all looked at Abby in shock and realised what she had done.

"Why on earth are you calling it Jon again?" Jenny asked.

"My favourite boy name" Abby answered.

Abby returned home and Christina came round to see Abby make sure she was OK and Abby was fine.

As the days go on and the weeks go by, Abby and Connor sit and talk to each other and decide what to do about the marriage.

"Do you not trust me Connor?" Abby asked.

"I trust you" Connor answered.

"Do you not want to be with me?" Abby questioned.

"Of course I do" Connor said.

"Do you love me?"

"I love you" Connor replied.

Abby smiled and kissed Connor on the lips and looked at him.

"Then what wrong?" Abby asked.

"It just you went behind my back with Nick to have another baby when I could have given you one" Connor answered.

"Yeah well I wanted another one but I knew you wouldn't agree" Abby replied.

"Well if you had asked I would have given you a baby" Connor responded.

"Listen it all done with now, let just get along with the future" Abby said. "My dad in prison, my mum can't barely look at me, I've got two wonderful daughters and son, I've got you and my friends, what more could I possible want"

"I don't know, you got everything now" Connor replied.

"And you" Abby responded kissing Connor.

"Miss Abby Sarah Maitland, will you marry me again?" Connor asked getting on one knee.

"But Connor were already married" Abby answered.

"Oh well we can renew it" Connor said.

Abby smiled and kissed Connor on the lips.

"OK, I'll marry you" Abby replied.

The next couple of weeks, Connor and Abby had been planning the wedding and Abby had decided she wants a "Yellow Wedding".


	28. The Affairs Start Again

**The Affairs Starts Again **

Abby had picked her bridesmaids who are Christina, Emma and Jenny and they in yellow dresses and Abby in a white dress.

It came to the wedding day and Abby had seen the cake, the napkins, the glasses, the plates, everything was bright yellow and Connor came up behind her kissing her neck and Abby looked at him and kissed him on the lips.

"It perfect" Abby said.

"Yeah it looks perfect" Connor replied.

Abby left Connor and Abby sat in her wedding but the time the wedding was over, Abby had found Nick standing in the garden and she had changed her clothing.

"Why get changed?" Nick asked.

"Yellow gets dirty ever so quickly" Abby answered.

"Abby...." Nick was cut off by Connor.

"Abby, everyone waiting for us to cut the cake" Connor responded.

"OK" Abby said taking Connor hand and she looked at Nick as they went inside and Nick looked away.

Abby and Connor cut the cake and Abby kissed Connor and walked away after they all had a piece and Abby went to find Nick in Jon room and Abby went up behind him.

"Nick..." Abby whispered.

Nick looked at her and she got closer to him and leaned in and kissed him on the lips passionately and they started walking backwards and hit the wall and they pulled away and looked at each other.

"Nick, this isn't right" Abby said quietly.

"I love you Abby" Nick revealed kissing her on the lips.

"No Nick, this isn't right, I've got Connor" Abby replied.

"You don't love him" Nick said.

"I will try and love him Nick" Abby whispered.

Abby pushed Nick away and walked back down the stairs and Nick had followed. The next few days Abby kept her distance from Nick but one night Abby had to give Nick some information and she had to go to his house.

"Oh dam it" Abby burst out.

"What wrong mum?" Emma asked.

"I've forgot to give this to Nick" Abby answered.

"Well you can always pop round and give it to him" Emma said.

"Yeah will you watch Jon?" Abby asked.

"Course" Emma replied.

Abby got her car keys and got into her car and drove to Nick house and she got out and locked her car and she walked over to the door and she leaned against the wall letting a deep breath out and she knocked on the door and stayed against the wall. Nick had answered the door and Abby looked at him and Nick smiled leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"I can round to discuss this with you" Abby answered showing the papers.

"You better come in" Nick replied.

Abby walked into the house and Nick closed the door and they went into the living room and sat at the table and Nick gave Abby a glass of wine and she took a few sips and then put the glass down and Nick took the papers and looked through them.

Abby had been sitting there quietly looking around the room and she looked at Nick.

"This is good Abby" Nick responded.

"Cheers" Abby replied.

Nick stood up and so did Abby and they come face to face and very close to each other.

"How is Jon?" Nick asked.

"He fine" Abby answered.

Nick put the papers down and looked at Abby.

"I know that not why you only come round for" Nick whispered. "Because you would have shown me this tomorrow"

"It couldn't wait" Abby said.

Nick toughed Abby cheek and she looked down and Nick kissed Abby neck and she pushed him away and Nick grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss and she didn't push him away.

They carried on and Abby took Nick shirt off and they walked backwards to the bedroom kissing each other and it went on. The next morning Abby had woken up and looked around the room and notice she was in Nick bed.

Abby sat up and saw Nick coming in the room and she looked at the time and it was 10am.

"It 10am Nick" Abby burst out.

"Didn't want to disturb you" Nick said.

Abby sighed and put her clothes on and comes face to face with Nick and he leans in closer and kisses her deep and she pushes him away and Nick grabs her.

"Nick, I feel bad doing this to Connor" Abby whispered.

"You shouldn't be" Nick replied.

"I want to go Nick" Abby responded. "I've got some explaining to do"

"Tell them you stayed at a friend house" Nick said.

Abby kissed Nick on the lips and she pushed him away and left the house and got into her car and drove off and returned home. Abby went into the house and Connor had come downstairs and saw Abby.

"Where have you been?" Connor asked.

Emma came out of the kitchen and Lisa had followed and Emma picked her up and stood by Connor looking at Abby.

"Mum, where have you been all night?" Emma questioned.

"I went to see a friend" Abby answered.

"What friend?"

"Tina, her name Tina now if you don't mind I need to freshen up" Abby replied going up the stairs.

"I had to breast feed Jon" Emma let out.

Abby turned around and walked back down the stairs and looked at Emma.

"You breast feed your brother?" Abby asked.

"You weren't here, I don't know how to make milk for babies because I always breast feed Lisa" Emma answered.

Abby went upstairs and into her room and text Nick saying – _**Last night was good, I'll be round later love Abby x" **_– Connor of course had no idea what was going inside Abby anymore.

Abby went to the ARC and went to see Nick and he smiled at her.

"Did you get my text?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later" Nick answered.

"You will do" Abby said. "Oh that reminds me did you look at them papers?"

Connor came in and so did Stephen and Jenny and Nick look at Abby.

"What papers?"

Abby left the room and went to her computer and printed it all off again and then went to Nick and gave it to him.

"Oh your assignment" Nick let out. "Yeah I checked it you passed"

"Cheers" Abby said leaving the room.

Later on Nick and Abby were so passionate. Abby and Nick were in his bed in each other arms kissing and cuddling. Abby sat up and bite her lips and text Connor.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked sitting up with her and kissing her neck.

"Texting Connor to tell him I'm staying at Tina house again" Abby answered.

Nick laughed and Abby kissed him on the lips and threw her phone onto her clothes and her attention was back on Nick.

"You know your one bad girl" Nick said.

Abby smiled and kissed Nick on the lips and it went on. With Connor, he had Jenny over and she hugged him.

"I'm like your big mum" Jenny joked.

Connor kissed Jenny and she kissed him back and they went upstairs.


	29. Caught

**Caught **

Abby and Nick are still playing happy families with everyone but underneath really Abby and Nick having affair once yet again. Connor and Jenny have only just begun to notice they feeling for each other.

Emma is being a great mum to Lisa but one afternoon, Emma went to the shops and saw all her old friends standing outside the shop and they all looked at her.

"Oh my god, look who it is" a girl let out.

Emma looked at her and let out a big sigh and knew who it was and it was Sharon.

"Listen Sharon, I ain't in any mood to battle you" Emma burst out.

"At least I ain't any slag" Sharon replied.

"I feel proud of being a mum unlike you just doesn't care about anyone but yourself and bullying me just doesn't suit you" Emma said.

"Oooooo, very outspoken" Sharon responded.

"I just want you to leave me alone because I'm doing something with my life but you just walk away from your future and I'm going to follow mine" Emma replied.

"You haven't got a future because of that thing there in the buggy" Sharon pointed out.

"That thing in that buggy is my baby girl and her name is Lisa OK, now if you don't mind I would like to go and buy my things that I need" Emma responded.

"Oh I didn't think you had any money" Sharon replied. "Because I can afford the best"

"I have a job and it worth billions to get me back on track so get a life" Emma said going into the shops.

Sharon looked at all her friends and smiled. Emma bumped into her oldest friend Beckie and they smiled at each other.

"Emma" Beckie said.

"Hi Beckie" Emma replied.

"Wow, you look amazing" Beckie responded.

"You don't look bad yourself" Emma said.

"Is this the little one?" Beckie asked.

"Yeah, her name Lisa" Emma answered.

"I'm sorry for what I said, you're not that really at least I can see now you're doing your best to be the mum you want to be" Beckie said.

"Listen, do you want to come round and catch up?" Emma questioned

"Yeah why not" Beckie replied.

So Emma, Beckie and Lisa returned to the house and Emma picked Lisa up and walked to the kitchen and Beckie followed.

"Want a drink?" Emma offered.

"Yeah water would be nice cheers" Beckie responded.

"So what are you doing these days?" Emma asked.

"Well I'm a part-time hairdresser, I dropped out of school" Beckie answered.

"Why did you drop out?" Emma questioned.

"People found out about me and Daniel" Beckie said.

"Oh, did something happen?"

"Yeah, I got pregnant with his child" Beckie replied.

"Oh, so what happened to the baby?"

"I gave it up for adoption, I couldn't handle being a mum" Beckie responded. "Daniel chopped himself down and I just fell apart but I know how you feel getting picked on"

"I couldn't always handle Lisa for the first time but I got through it" Emma replied.

Emma and Beckie hugged each other and Abby came in with Nick taking his jacket off and Abby broke it off with Nick.

"Upstairs" Abby hissed.

Emma and Beckie could hear it and they looked in the hallway and saw Nick and Abby kissing each other and saw them going upstairs. Beckie looked at Emma and she smiled. Later on Emma had packed her stuff with Beckie help.

"Where are you going to stay?" Beckie asked.

"With my sister Christina, I've had enough of standing in this house seeing my parents keep falling apart" Emma answered.

Emma rang Christina up and Christina came over and Abby had noticed Emma had caught her and Nick and told Christina all about it.

"Emma" Abby began to say.

"Keep off me, I'm sick and tired of this mum" Emma burst out.

Demon came in and Emma smiled at him.

"I'll just take Lisa to the car" Demon said.

"Emma please don't go" Abby replied.

"How much longer are you and dad going to fight?" Emma questioned.

"I've never been happy with your dad Emma" Abby responded.

"Then why marry him?" Emma asked.

"I didn't want to lose you" Abby answered.

"Well you lost me now" Emma burst out going to the car.

Connor came home and Abby looked at Nick and hugged him and Connor came in the front door with Emma, Christina and Demon.

"What is going on?" Connor asked.

"I'm leaving you and mum" Emma answered.

"Abby, what is going on?"

"I've been sleeping with Nick" Abby revealed.

Connor nodded his head and Jenny came in and Connor looked at her and Abby walked into the kitchen.

"Tell her" Jenny hissed.

Abby turned around and looked at Connor.

"Tell me what?" Abby asked.

"Tell her or I will" Jenny said.

Connor looked at Jenny and she sighed and burst it out.

"I'm pregnant with Connor child" Jenny burst out.

Abby went into the kitchen slamming the door shut and Christina put her arms around Emma who left the house and Christina followed with Demon and they drove off. Nick went upstairs to see Jon and brought him downstairs and fed him milk and Abby took her rings off and gave them to Connor.

"You could have told me about you and Jenny" Abby burst out.

"And what about you and Nick?" Connor asked.

"It different Connor, I'm not pregnant this time" Abby answered.

"Yeah whatever" Connor said.

Abby and Nick left the house with Jon, leaving Jenny and Connor to talk about things. The next few days, Nick had let Abby move in and they were happy with each other and Nick kissed Abby on the forehead.

"I love you Miss Maitland" Nick replied.

"I'm an unmarried woman again" Abby responded. "The third time"

"Yeah first it was Neil, then the next it was Connor and now it was Connor again" Nick said.

"Why do I always go for the wrong men Nick?" Abby asked.

You don't your just picky" Nick answered.

"I love you Nick" Abby replied.

"I love you too" Nick said.

"Tell you what maybe I shouldn't get married again, maybe it best if I just stayed as Miss Abby Maitland" Abby responded.

"Probably for the best" Nick let out.

So after all that Abby had decided to stay as Abby Maitland.


	30. Abuse Is Over

**The Abuse Is Over **

**6 YEARS LATER......**

Abby Maitland was walking to school with her son, Jon Cutter and was very proud of him. Abby and Nick have been together for 6 years now and for Connor and Jenny they had started a family up and Jenny has had 2 children with Connor and they were both boys name are Lee and Duncan.

Emma had got herself a prober life and got a job she always wanted to do and that was work with the children. All their lives had been so perfect for 6 years but one day Abby got a letter through the door and she had picked it up and opened it.

Abby read it and was shocked to find out the man who abused her was dead and Abby sat down in shocked until Nick came in the kitchen and kissed Abby on the forehead.

"Are you OK?" Nick asked.

"My dad dead" Abby answered.

Nick looked at Abby and hugged her tight and Abby stood up and pushed Nick away.

"I'm fine, um I'm going to pick Jon up" Abby sighed out.

Nick nodded and picked the letter up and it had the funeral date and time on it. Nick rang Abby's mum up, Sarah, who hadn't been in contacted for 6 years. Abby found it hard to talk to her mum but Nick had kept all the contacted for Sarah behind Abby back.

Sarah had drove down to Abby and Nick house and knocked on the door lightly and Nick had answered it and was shocked to see Sarah standing there.

"Hello, is Abby here?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah come in Sarah" Nick answered.

Abby came down the stairs with a laundry basket and saw Sarah and Sarah smiled.

"Hello Abby" Sarah said. "I'm guessing you heard about your dad"

"Not my dad, he nothing to me either are you" Abby replied.

"Nick, how are you?" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah I'm good" Nick said.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked.

"Come to see my grandchildren and you" Sarah answered. "But I can see I'm not welcome"

"That right you're not and I don't care about Tom so can you please leave" Abby responded.

"Abby" Nick began to say.

"No Nick, this woman brought that man into our lives and she could have stopped it all" Abby replied.

"I'm not proud of what I've done to you Abby or what he done to Emma" Sarah said.

"GET OUT" Abby shouted.

"You got to learn to move on and get over with the past" Sarah replied.

"Yeah I have away from you" Abby said walking into the kitchen.

"Are you coming to the funeral?" Sarah asked.

"No, if I was I'll be in colours not black to respected him" Abby answered.

Sarah left the house and Nick looked at Abby who smiled at him. The next few days Abby was all dressed in black and so were Jon, Emma, Lisa and Nick. Abby had driven to the funeral and they went into the church and Sarah looked at them. Abby sat down and didn't look at Sarah at all.

All Abby family members were there looking at her even Tom mum. Abby just had her eyes on Jon. In the pub Abby was talking to Nick.

"Are you OK?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Abby answered.

"Abby darling" Mrs Maitland replied. "So good you could come"

"Come on Nick time we left" Abby said.

"Abby, you're grandmother is talking to you" Sarah pointed out.

"Sorry nanny I don't talk to family members anymore" Abby replied leaving the pub with Nick.

After all that Abby had no contacted with the family apart from Nick family. Nick had died in a car accident and Abby had found it hard to let go but moved on by not having another relationship with anyone.

Jon had grown up and gone to universe. Emma was successful and working in a first school. Lisa had gone to college and became a hairdresser.

Connor and Jenny had moved all the way to Liverpool to live with Jenny family as Jenny dad has become really ill. Stephen had moved in with Abby and those two got along with each other.

Abby stands at the stone and picks up the dead flowers and lays some new flowers down and looks at the name.

_**Tom Maitland – Dad and Husband. Died in 2006**_

Abby had stood up and looked at the flowers.

"I love you Dad" Abby whispered and walked away.

Abby never returned to the grave and put more flowers down for him anymore but did for Nick.

I Love You Even through YouDon't Know It, I Still Cry When You're Not Around, when I'm Around You I Smile So Big So YouDon't Know I've Been Crying My Heart out to you. I Want You, I Need You, I Care About You And You Still Don't Know How I Feel About You. If I Could Change Anything It Would Be Me And You Because I Want You And Me To Be Together Forever More.

You Tell Me You Can See The Sad Eyes Behind My Happy Eyes, You Tell Me That You Just Wanna Be Friends, I Can Live With That. I Wanna Make Love To You, I Need You Around Me But You're Just A Friend To Me Now. Having Your Baby Will Bring Us Closer Than Ever Before. You Invite Me Out Because You Know I Still Love You And It Hard To Get Over You Because Of The Love We Shared And Made To Each Other.

One Day I Will Move on but on the Other Side, You're Not Moving On, Your Still Hoping That I Still Love You In A Million Years Time. I've Told You How I Felt But You Never Told Me, So I Moved On Before My Heart Got More Damage But I Can See And I Know You Can See That The Love Between Us Has Been Damaged By The Whole World.

You Hug Me; you kiss me, You Held Me, You Touched Me and I Miss It All. The Concrete Is a Stone to Me but Your More Than Just a Concrete and Stone, You're My True Love and Now You Lay under Ground I Have to Be Strong on My Own.

**Well guys, that it. Sorry it took so long to update having boyfriend problems myself but this last chapter is a bit about my ex boyfriend. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and the people who has read it I love you all so much thank you for reading x **


End file.
